My New Wings
by Demondog136
Summary: Harry is left on his own during the summer with his "family" during one night fate changes everything. To everyone's surprise Harry has inherited old creature blood and has a destined mate. Can he get out of the manipulation of everyone with the help of his mate? or is his destiny already set in stone? Will be fixing this as this story goes on... I am really bad at summaries still
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning(Pilot Chapter

Chapter 1: A new beginning (Pilot Chapter)

 **Notes: Hello lovelies! If you are returning readers of mine I welcome you back to another adventure! If you are new, welcome to my little corner of writing :) I hope that you all doing good. This is one of the two new fictions I have been working on, this is the creature fic everyone was asking for from The Boy The snake and The stone, there will be another one but I will not be giving away any spoilers just yet on that one. Just keep an eye out over the next few weeks for it. Thanks goes to my lovely beta for taking time their busy life to read over this, thank you sweetie!**

 **Any ways welcome! This is the only chapter written at this point in time, yes it is a short chapter but I want everyone's feed back before I spent more time on writing and no one liked it. Since I do not have more written updates are going to be very random times, so I will not even try to put up dates of when to expect the next chapters or anything until I have more written out. So please tell me if you want more or I should just leave this be and continuing working on something else. Enough from me at the moment I'll let you go read the short introduction chapter.**

There I lie, on my so-called bed which is nothing more than a mattress on the floor, springs showing through the fabric, with the thinnest blanket one could possibly have. My body was on fire, the lashes I have received this summer burning with infection, my body thin and malnourished. I have no clue how much longer I could last here, this is the worst summer I've had living with these people, I barley recall most of the summer as time never seems to be the same, with me waking up at different points. Even if I could remember those days it would have been useless seeing as I am a prisoner in this room. I've spent most of this summer locked in this tiny barren room with little contact with my so-called family; little food is given to me. I spent most of my time drifting in and out of sleep, as the number of lashes grow upon my back, the infection ran ragged through my body. I heard from none of my friends this summer, as I requested when I left Hedwig with Nev.

Sweet Nev, I wonder how his summer going, he is spending as much as he could with Luna, after what happened at the ministry seeing as this war can take anyone in a blink of an eye. Poor Siri he did not deserve to go that way, I wish that I could turn back time save him from falling. I rid myself of those thoughts quickly, I knew better the dwell on those dark emotions, nothing good ever comes from them.

I shift my gaze to the dust covered window, I push my bruised and battered body up into a sitting position to get a better look. There out the window is the world continuing on without me, not even realizing that they might lose their "precious savior". I wonder what they would think of themselves if they found out how I really lived? Would they care at that point, that they handed the wizarding world on a silver platter to the Dark Lord? Dumbledore sitting there preaching "for the greater good" yet he would not spend enough time to see what really goes on; too set in his ways. Same with the Weasley family, no matter how often I come to their house hurt and sickly looking, they never say a word, never question a single thing. For people that call me their "son", they have a funny way of showing it. Of course, this does not apply to the twins or Charlie; they seem to be the only ones that ever pieced things together. They always seemed worried, the twins brewed potions when they could, and if they couldn't do it, Charlie went out and bought the potions from the Apothecary. They were the only ones looking out for me it seemed, no one could see passed me looking like my dad to see that I am my own person, see that I am not the hero everyone was looking for. I am just a broken boy, just wanting someone to love me the way I am.

It was all too soon these thoughts came crashing into me, I was tired of living a lie, tired of being used. I want to live my life for my own propose, and for my own selfishness; I am tired of being ruled by others. It seemed that as soon as those thoughts popped into my mind a spell was lifted off me, with it brought an unimaginable amount of pain. It took everything I had not to cry out, not to wake my uncle. This pain was much worse than what my uncle ever put me through, it felt like my body was changing and morphing into something new. The last thing I head seemed like a whisper in my head, of a voice that sounded so familiar, _"MINE._ " Yes, I will belong to this person and this person will belong to me. I let the darkness consume me, letting it take away the pain and thoughts that have been circling my head.

 **A/N: I hope that you did enjoy it, if not please tell me down below I live of comments and kudos. If you do want me to continue this what creatures do you want? I want to keep Draco as a veela but I want to change harry up. I was think either a Dark Elf or a neko, what do you think? Yay neigh? xD anyways please please do comment down below on what you think I should do, if you are shy look on my profile for my email and send me one! I don't bite!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Angel

Chapter 2: My Angel

 **Note: Hello my little lovelies! thank you all for the comments! So I will not leave you hanging then I will start working on lots more chapters when I have the time, I still have no set scheduling for this so don't expect weekly updates just yet. This chapter has not been beta just yet, I sent it off but I haven't gotten it back yet so I am sorry for all the mistakes that are found in here, I am a very dyslexic person so writing is not the strong point in my life. But I will repost it as soon as I do get it from my lovely beta! Enough from me right now I'll let you go and read chapter 2!**

 **~~Edit 06/14/2017 :) my awesome sweet beta sent the edited version! so here you go!**

Yelling was the first thing I heard when I started to come back to myself, it sounded like my uncle and another man's voice. I'm not quite sure what is going on anymore, all I know was that I was in excruciating pain, more pain then when I went to sleep last night. It felt like my bones and skin where stretched and changed, my head felt like a sledge hammer was taken to it and all sounds seemed amplified. Without thinking, a whimper escaped my chapped lips and I curled more into myself, moving my head to bury it underneath the flat pillow I was allowed, just to try to block out the noise. I heard footsteps hurry up the stairs and my door being thrown open, for some reason that noise was just too much for my pounding head. A growl was brought about from the person who entered my room, causing my head to whip from underneath the pillow. There, in my doorway, stood an angel. A man about 6'3" tall stood wearing a tight, dark emerald green shirt and black leather pants, behind him was glistening black wings with dark green and sliver markings, but the most shocking feature of the angel was his eyes, his eyes were like a molten mercury, sliver burning so bright. Something in my mind just clicked, causing a whine to escape my throat; I wanted this man before me, I wanted him to take me away to protect me.

A growl answered my wanting, but it did not scare me, but comforted me. I was not sure why, but it did. I started to move my battered body towards my angel, I got as far as to a sitting position, but the pain was brought back tenfold, reminding what stood before me was someone to deliver me to my death, or at least I hope. Black spots now danced in my vison, I felt my body start to slump back into the bed. I heard the voice of an angel enter my ear, felt hands catch my falling body, but I was so tired that I couldn't make out was being said. I felt fingers starting to comb through my hair, I felt the strange man's body behind me now, his body felt nice against my battered one, I wonder when he climbed into my beat-up bed.

"Shh little one, you are safe now, rest," my sweet angel whispered. I notice it was the same voice from my dream last night. Was this a dream too? Merlin, I hope not, but even if it was, I do not think I would mind. I did as the angel told me to, and let my thoughts leave and let the darkness take over once more. I hope that when I next open my eyes I would see those molten pools of silver again.

* * * _Magical Time change_ * * *

I felt like my body was floating on a cloud, was this what heaven was supposed to feel like? I guess this really does mean I'm dead, that my angel really did save me. Slowly everything seemed to come back, I first like to note that all the pain my body was in seemed to be healed. Next thoughts were that there was a blanket over my body, it was the softest thing I have ever felt upon my skin, and it felt like water cascading down my body. I guess I'm not dead then, one way to find out for sure. I slowly opened my eyes instantly regret my decisions when I was bombarded by bright white light; I blinked a couple of times. Now I am very unsure if I am alive or dead. As I blinked things started to come into focus. I frowned and brought my hand up to my face. No, I wasn't wearing glasses, what was going on? I moved my head to the side to see where I was when a deep baritone voice entered my ears, "Mr. Potter, so nice for you to join us in the world of the living."

Two things went through my mind in a matter of .2 seconds, first being I was alive, and the second, "Snape?!" I whipped my head to where I heard the man's voice. There sat the black dungeon bat of Hogwarts, in a chair beside my bed, his hair seemed to be tied back and out of his face, and seem cleaner as well. Gone were his black robes, replaced with a loose fitting white shirt, and black slacks.

The famous Snape sneer was now upon his face, "Yes, Mr. Potter, good to see that you are well enough to not respect your elders."

I blinked once, twice, to make sure this was not a dream. "I'm sorry Sir; I thought I was dead, so when I heard your voice it was a bit of a shock." I answer honestly. I slowly moved my gaze from the man to the rest of the room. It was a nice large open room, it was a soft cream color, and the furniture pieces were a pecan color. A pair of glass doors to one side of the room seemed to lead out to a balcony of sorts. One window was made into a reading nook, complete with a soft green blanket with a pecan colored pillow. A small sitting area near the fire place with a small love seat and a chair, which was a lovely green color, angled towards the first but enough to keep a conversation going.

I returned my gaze back to the man in the room, his black eyes seemed to have lost the hatred they once held for me, now in them was sort of sadness, anger, and concern. All of this was new.

"I will not lie, it was touch and go for a while Mr. Potter." Was all the man had a chance to say before one of the doors opened.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Uncle Sev." The new comer said. Both Professor Snape and I turned to face the new comer. There stood the same angel I saw in my room, but now I knew who this was. This was my school enemy, Draco Malfoy, it took my confusion to a whole level.

 **A/N: do hope that you liked the chapter as you can see I still haven't said if Harry was a Dark Elf or a Neko, wellll that is because the votes are straight down the middle at the moment :3 so comment below and next chapter I will give what creature won. Also comments on your thoughts about what you thought of the chapter so leave those below as well ~Gives best puppy dog eyes possible~ please?**

 **If you are shy or just want to talk about random stuff send me an email can find it on my profile! Also to the person who left of foreign language comment I am sooo sorry I would really like to know what you said, but I do not understand anything but English and google translate can only get so far :( I am very sorry 3**


	3. Chapter 3: New Looks

Chapter 3: New Looks

 **Notes: Heyy lovelie, soo I am posting today in celebration of my birthday today! YAY I am another year older xD lolz. Sadly this has not been beta just yet so sorry about all the mistakes that might be there :( but I did't want to wait any longer. So as long as I hear back from them I will post the beta chapter as soon as I can :) This chapter is the big reveal of the creature Harry is :) the votes where very close! I do hope that you continue reading even if the creature you chose was not the one that made the cut.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Edit: 7/16/2017 sooooo sorry this took so long, I wanted to post it earlier, but I kept forgetting to or when I thought about it, I wasn't anywhere near wifi so yeah I've had this for awhile xD thank you to my beta for reading over it and chapter 4 should be here shortly if I can get out of the funk I am in.**

I must have looked like an owl staring at my worst enemy. Here I was sitting in a room with my most hated professor and now the most hated person from school walks in. This day just can't get any more surprising, if it does, I might die from heart failure here soon. That wasn't even the strangest thing, while I can bring up my hatred for Snape, I could not do so for the blond haired prat that stood before me. I stared hard at him, trying to put my finger on what was different about the prat. He had the same blond hair, though it wasn't slicked back with gel, no, that wasn't it. His face seemed to have lost the baby fat, his checks where more defined, a jaw line that was sharpened, his eyes, while I never noticed before, was a metallic looking grey, in all he was very handsome man. Wait, did I just think that Malfoy was handsome? Alright, something has happened here, something is seriously wrong with me.

Draco, MALFOY, gave me a smile that left my stomach with a fluttering feeling. "It's good to see you awake Harry, I was worried that I didn't make it in time." I titled my head to the side, much like Ripper did when Aunt Marge was talking to him. I am on a new level of confusion, nothing was making sense anymore. The world had a cruel sense of humor, taking me from one hell and putting me in another.

"Draco, I think you need to explain things better, this is a Gryffindor you are talking to." Snape said, being his usual stuck up self, "With that I will take my leave, as I do not want to be part of this conversation. Please Dragon remember to give him those three potions as soon as you are done with your little talk, wouldn't want another setback in the healing process." With that, the bat like professor gracefully stood from the chair and made a dramatic exit as possible; leaving me and Malfoy alone…in the same room.

Malfoy took the seat where the greasy haired bat just was. I couldn't bring up my usual sneer that I do when I am close to this snake, what is wrong with me?!

"I guess you are wondering what is going," Dra-, Malfoy, started, I just gave him that "duh" look. Malfoy gave a small cough and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Sadly I could not keep from flinching violently at the hand being raised. After the summer, I've been through I couldn't help but to be careful around people. Draco's actions paused for a moment, his silver eyes gleaming in hate and anger. I flinched once again, but realized that it wasn't directed at me.

"I am sorry Harry, I am sorry that I could not have gotten there fast enough, if I had known sooner, then all of your pain could be avoided." My brows scrunched up in confusion, known what sooner? What is going on? I just want to know! "I am going to try to explain this as best as possible, please bear with me on everything. A few nights ago, something awoke in your family magic, bringing out your creature blood. Most of us are born or know of the creature blood that we could inherit, therefore we're taught how to control our instincts and know of our mates when we find them. Sadly, it seemed that someone was blocking your creature blood from you, making it impossible for you to even have a hint that you are something more than just a wizard, this is a complete disgrace to us purebloods to have our creature blocked."

"Wait a second," I couldn't help myself, the more he explains the more lost I become. "You are saying that I am a creature now? How does this happen?!" I feel tears start to fill my eyes. This is shitty, I have no idea what is happening anymore, fate is such a bitch!

"Yes, Harry you are a creature," Draco said as he brought his had to cup my check. I flinched at the touch, but don't move away, his hand was so warm and nice, his fingers slowly brushing the tears from my eyes. "Shhh Little One, don't cry. Creature blood is not a bad thing; there is not a pureblood that can't boast about not having creature blood. It is in fact something we are very proud of; it shows that we are more magical than other families that humanoid magical creatures bestowed gifts upon us, in way or another. The most common creatures you will find is Vampires, Veela, Light Elves, Nymphs and even Werewolves. Then you have Nekos, Demons, Dragons, and a few others that are not so common. Before you ask only those born of Vampire and Werewolf blood can be considered a creature and under the creature laws, not dark; those bitten are a disgrace, cursed by those who either strayed from blood, or blood forcefully taken, so forced to drink life force from wizard and humans and turn during the full moon losing ones' mind." He took a short pause, letting me process the information. So being a creature was not a bad thing, just gifts given to wizards by true creatures of old. Why was none of this taught at Hogwarts?

"So, I guess you want to know what you are." Draco mused. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me, I gave a tiny nod. "You are Dark Elf by the looks of it, you have changed a little bit in the healing sleep you were put into."

"C-Can I see?" Malfoy just nodded and conjured up a mirror and handed it to me. I was shocked to see what "little changes" meant. I felt like I was looking at someone else now, staring at me was large bright green eyes, brighter than humanly possible, they were almost glowing emeralds, before they were a forest green most of the time. My cheek bones more pronounced, even with as skinny as I was, I could tell they had changed and grown sharper. My face was now more rounded like a woman's face, and my hair that was once unruly mess was now straight and long passing somewhere down my shoulders it seemed. My ears also had the pointedness that muggles put into the movies, and I looked so pale compared to the tan I had from the few moments I was working in the garden of this summer. I gave the mirror back to Draco, my hands shaking.

"W-What does it mean to be a 'Dark' Elf? Compared to it brethren 'Light'?" I asked wanting to know more about my heritage now.

Draco gave me a small smile, my stomach once again doing flips at the sight. "Elves, in general, are more known in elemental control such; fire, water, earth and air. Light Elves are more in touch with elemental magic then those of Dark elves, and do very well in magic pertaining to nature such as Herbology they are also more in touch with 'light; creatures such as unicorns. Dark Elves, while they can still befriend unicorns are more in tone with 'dark' creatures such as thestrals and have more control over shadows and blood magic, while elemental magic is harder for them to control they are more seen as fire and air. Very little is known about Dark Elves since they tend to stay in their own clans and not mess around with wizards and humans." I just nodded my head, making a note to try to find a book containing information about creatures and Dark Elves.

"Before I give you your potions and leave you alone, there is one more thing I must inform you of Harry." Draco paused. "Most of the creatures have mate pre-chosen for them by both Lady Fate and Lady Magic. The reason for this is because they are to act as a balance for each other, but also match each other perfectly not only in thoughts and actions, but also magic size and power. Most only have one true pair, and once it's gone there is no hope for another chance. To also help out in the balance most are a dominate and submissive relationship, while the dominant seems to have most say in the relationship, it's still an equal part. The Dom looks to help the submissive in protecting and making sure they are safe, the submissive does the same for the dominant. The Dominant looks bigger for size and shape and has more muscle power, the submissive has a little bit more magic that they get from the dominant and in times of crises they can use. Or it is used in mating to help support the child that the sub might be carrying."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" I asked, kind of having an idea where this was going, but not liking this one bit, not at all.

Draco sighed, and bit his lip. "I-I am not going to pressure you into anything, but you are my mate Harry, in this relationship I am the dominant and you are the submissive. I cannot push you into this at all, but if… if you can forgive me for all these years, I would like for you to give me a shot."

I froze, I slowly closed my eyes, all this was too much to deal with at once I needed time. "I-I just need time to think all this over…please," I whispered to Draco, "everything is changing to fast right now."

"I understand Harry, and I am willing to wait for your answer." He then handed me three bottles full of potions. "Take these and I will leave, one is a pain potion, one is a nutrient potion, and the last is dreamless sleep." I just nodded taking each potion as I was given them, letting my body be guided back to bed my eyes closing, my thoughts quieting thanks to the dreamless sleep, before succumbing to darkness, I felt light fluttering lips press onto my forehead, and whispered words, "Goodnight Little One."

A/N: **love comments on your thoughts about what you thought of the chapter so leave those below as well ~Gives best puppy dog eyes possible~ please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast in Bed

Chapter 4: Breakfast in Bed

 **Notes: Hello Lovelies, I hope that you all are have been good first I want to thank everyone for the birthday wishes :) and then apologize of how long it took me for this chapter. My creative fairy that I usually keep locked in its cage some how escaped and took a vacation somewhere and just recently returned to my care. So thank you all for being patient in waiting for the next chapter! Umm I do have a question for all those who post on here. are you guys having trouble with Doc Manager? Cuz it will not allow my to create a new file for this chapter, I have to go and "edit" one deleting all the work off of that so I could post this. Please either message me or leave a comment if you are/aren't having any troubles. Once again this is un-beta, I will post the beta version once I do get, so I do apologize for all the mistakes that can be found in this chapter. I'm hoping to hear from them soon, and then for me to remember to post the corrected version instead of taking a few weeks to do so ^^**

I was awakened to a sudden pop into the room, I open my eyes to see a small little house elf working around the room as quite as they could, cleaning up the dust that could have come from the night. Straighten up the cupboards, cleaning out of the fire place off the ashes and relighting the dying fire. I watched them all the while unsure of what I could do, I was still tired and in slight discomfort from the changes that took place, as well as the beating I received from my uncle. The small elf turned into my direction most likely to wake me for breakfast, they let out a small squeak of fright to see me watching them work.

"Master Potter, I's be sorry if I woken you. Mipsy didn't mean to!" The small elf said twisting her hands into her pillow case uniform, "I's was bout to wake you for breakfast Master Potter! Mipsy will be getting that." With a pop, she was out of my room, in a quest to bring me my breakfast. It was just a breath moment later that the small little elf was back with a tray load to the brim with breakfast. There was toast, eggs, potatoes, what seem to look like a type of fist, tea, Pumpkin juice, Milk, some potions. I have no idea how I could eat everything upon this tray. Mipsy levitated the tray straight into my lap, "if Master Potter ever be needsing anything, just call for Mipsy and I's will be there!" With a quick curtsy Mipsy disappeared once again with a pop.

I stared at shock at the large breakfast, I've never seen so much food placed in front of me, at Hogwarts there was a lot of food, but that was shared among the table but this was all for him. I first picked up the three small potion vials taking a close look at them trying to figure out what they do, one I knew for sure had to be a pain reliever, but the other two were unknown to me and my limited knowledge that I kept from Potion class. It was a saving grace when a knock was heard on my door.

"You can come in," I said my voice a little rough from the after effects of the potion used last night. Enter my Veela, I mean Draco! His eyes where shimmering silver in the pale sunrays that enter the room his blonde hair damp and hanging loosely around his face, made him look relaxed compared to when it was slicked back for school. He was wearing a lose button white shirt with the top two buttons undone and black slacks, at the moment he was not wearing any shoes.

"Good morning my little elf," Draco's voice was so soft to hear and soothing to hear, I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my checks when he called me that, "Mipsy told you where awake so I thought that I would come join you for breakfast if that is okay?" Draco asked me unsure of what he was doing was not pushing the boundaries that we have created between ourselves at this moment. Just gave small nod still not trusting my body to make a fool of myself if I look at him dead on, I did risk a quick look at see a shining smile on his face showing off his perfect white pearly teeth, shit I shouldn't have done that! Draco now took a seat in the chair beside me bed that has yet to be moved, "Well little elf it looks like you have full breakfast," a sigh could be heard from his lips as he spied my potions, "not little one, how can I make sure you are healthy when you don't take you potions?" I felt my lower lip tremble, my body upset that I didn't please him, but I tried my best to fight off the pout that was trying to set itself upon my lips. I looked at Draco, Malfoy, in hopes that the pout was gone, in hopes that I could ask what potions I was given. By the look on his face I can tell I failed, his eyes shining in laughter at my pout.

"My little elf there is no need to pout," I felt my whole body start to blush and this time from embarrassment. Even my ears where red hot, "Alright little one, this one I hope you know after all your trips to the hospital wing is pain reviler," Draco, Malfoy, said pointing to the red one in my hand, he pointed to a light blue one, "this is a nutrients potion to help you up on some weight," the last one was a slight greenish color, "this is a stomach sealer or grower, since you haven't seen food for what looks like the better part of the summer, this should help bring it back and help you keep the food down as well. I would take them all now or it wouldn't such a nice breakfast afterwards." Draco smiled at me, I have to admit that I was out of my league when it comes to potions, but for Draco he knows what he is talking about. I quickly take all three potions each with a shiver even when I try to taste it, it seems to linger upon my tongue; followed up by all of the milk that sat on my tray to chase it down.

By the time I was finished, it seemed that Draco had his own tray delivered, and had most of what been on my, but he also had additional fruit upon it. I stare at the fruit there was some on his plate that I knew of such at strawberries, watermelon, cantaloupe, but a couple I've never seen before. Draco notice my stare, "Harry do you want to try some?" He asked already lifting his fork towards my mouth holding out one of the stranger fruits, that was white with black speckles, that I didn't know, without thinking I took what was offered into my mouth. There was an explosion of juice and flavor, it was strange sweetness, but yet tartness to it and I couldn't help the small moan that left my lips at the sensation it left in my mouth. I heard a purring noise beside me, and saw Draco all puffed out a happy smug look on his face. I raised an eyebrow about this unusual display that was happening, Draco blushed at this, "I'm sorry my veela got happy to feed you my little mate, that it came to the surface as a purr." He checked himself, and smiled, "I guess by that reaction that you have never tried that fruit before," I shook my head now eating the eggs that where on my own plate, "that was a dragon fruit, originally from the Americas have now spread to most of Asia." Draco explained taking one and eating it himself. It was slow going on the breakfast me trying a couple of new fruits along with the fish, but only able to finish half my plate. All and all it was a pleasant morning it seemed, no spells flying around and no insults shared, so I should count this as win. It was then that Draco drops a bomb shell, "Harry I would like for you to meet my parents." I felt my blood drain away from my face at that thought, and my breakfast threaten to make a re-entrance.

 **A/N: love kudos and comments on your thoughts about what you thought of the chapter, of what you want to see next stuff like that so leave those below as well ~Gives best puppy dog eyes possible~ please?**

 **If you are shy or just want to talk about random stuff send me an email you can find it on my page towards the top! :)**  
 **Alright I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Parents

Chapter 5 Meeting the Parents

 **notes: Hello lovelies sorry for taking so long with chapter 5, I was in process of moving back for college, and now I am in my first week of college yay for me~~ So either one of two things are going to happen.**

 **1\. Updates will happen more frequently**  
 **2\. Updates will either stay the same and/or decrease.**

 **It all depends on how much time I have between classes, homework, and a job. I hope that you will stick with me through this though and that you will continue reading when I do have time to pop by and update.**

 **I do want to give a big shout out to at amandadubose88 (you can find them on AO3) for taking the time to read through this, they have been amazing friend of mine through the summer. So give them a big thanks and support if you please! Alright enough from me go read this long chapter I have for you guys!**

It was a nerve-racking walk in the huge mansion that was Malfoy Manor. The halls reminded me of my dreams back from 5th year and almost sent me into a panic attack. Of course, with my mate, Draco, MALFOY, by my side the attack was kept at bay by him holding my hand, as we wandered down the never-ending halls.

We reached a lovely wooden door with great snakes carved into it, as if serving as guards to whatever was inside, the handles were snakes heads. It seems that the Slytherin tendency went deeper than anyone could imagine with this family. I held my tongue rather than speaking such a thought out loud, just in case I pissed off Malfoy, with how much help he has shown me lately. Draco raised his fist and gave a soft rap on the large doors and took a step back, waiting to be called into the rooms.

"Come in Draco, Harry," called back the voice of Mr. Malfoy, one I've only heard a few times in my life, but one I could never forget. From the second year scare with Dobby and the giant snake that almost killed everyone, to the verbal baiting he did with Mr. Weasley.

Draco carefully opened the door, "Good Morning Father, I hope all the paper work has been good this morning." Draco said casually slipping into the room with ease, easing himself into one of the few chairs in front of Mr. Malfoy's desk with a grace I could only wish for.

Then there was me, who was hanging back almost hiding behind the open door in fear of the man in front of me, and what he might do. I made him lose his house elf, I was a half blood, I was The-Boy-Who-Lived, I was a Gryffindor, I think the only thing that I had going for me at this moment was that I was a Dark Elf. Of course, that won't save my arse from the man in front of me if he decided he didn't like me being mated to his son.

"It was alright Draco; the Minister has done well this past year getting his bloody head out of his arse and start actually working instead of being a pretty figure head. Of course, I didn't mind him being that, but all that bloody paper work was annoying really. Mr. Potter please do come in and stop hiding behind the door, I will not hex you." The yet could be heard, "we are just waiting on my wife to join us when she frees herself up from her morning routines, you know women and getting ready." Malfoy Senior said sitting back in his chair his legs crossed as he looked over in my direction. It was very strange to hear him talking this way, it almost made him sound human, he spoke with less poise than he would in public, but still had the tone as if he was.

I just gave a nod of my head, not wanting to speak just in case he changed his mind; I was cursing the Dursley's for making me fear speaking, that they made me this weak, in front of such a person of power. I heard a gasp come from the ever-poised posh man, as he took evaluation of what I was now compared to when he saw me after I was fattened up by the Weasley family. He was used to seeing a scrawny kid, no bruises, slightly baggy close, and no fear in his actions. Now he was seeing the real me, even with the few days I have been in the care of this house and away from my relatives, I was still worse for wear; I was nothing more than skin and bones with no fat to be seen, my close almost hanging off of me, I had healing cuts and bruises that I could not cover up that well with what I was given. All and all I looked like a homeless person someone would see and pass on the street not even with a second glance my way.

I carefully maneuvered my still healing body into one of the plush chairs next to Draco, to find it very comfortable to sit in and let my body sink into the cushion.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrowed down at me in anger, which caused me to flinch and huddle more into myself as much as the chair would let me. Draco put a comforting hand on my knee rubbing his thumb in calming circles, as he shot his own glare at his father.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter, I was told by my son of how bad your condition was when he brought you hear, but to say in the least he never went to full detail. To see it in person is much worse than hearing about it. My anger was not directed towards you, but who put you in this condition," with that he turned to his son, "was the man taken care of?"

Draco sent his Father a frown his hand pausing in the circle, (I almost gave a small whine when it did stop but forced myself not to.)

"I wish I did, but I was too focused on getting to Harry, so I just froze the man to where he was, and rushed to the room where they kept him locked up."

Mr. Malfoy was now beyond mad, he was livid at the thought that my Uncle was still out there. My heart warmed just a bit that someone actually cared for me. Draco gave my knee a squeeze as he picked up on my thoughts again. Something I will have to ask him about once I had the chance to sit down with him again. With the flashes of emotions, he gets from me, and the very little I get from; it can get a little confusing, as well as when I had that dream and we spoke to each other there.

"Mr. Potter with your permission, I would like to have your guardians arrested and tried in a trial for abuse." I looked at Mr. Malfoy in shock at what he was offering, he was offering something I dreamed of happening many years ago. When one of my teachers promised the same thing, and then left me alone with them again. Mr. Malfoy walked around his desk and came to kneel before me, as if he could pick up on my thoughts just as well as his son could, "When I make a promise, I do keep them, and you have my word that if you agree to what I am offering, then it will be done. I have very little tolerance for having people like that walking around in the world. Even though they are muggles I will push for them to be in the wizard prison to atone for their sins." Mr. Malfoy's silver eyes, (I could see where his son got them from,) spoke of honesty and justice on my behalf. I gave my head a small nod, believing his words, that this time it was not an empty promise, like that kind teacher once gave me.

With a nod Mr. Malfoy stood up from his crouching position in front of me, while I turned my head away from the man and looked towards Draco for support. Draco was giving us such a warm smile, that it made my stomach do flips, I'm happy that you are getting along with my father so well, his thoughts came through our semi formed bond, causing me to startle at his presents. Mr. Malfoy notice this and was about to ask if I was alright, when Mrs. Malfoy came through the doors.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way down here when the floo went off, and Madame Zabini was there asking about our next outing." I turned and looked at Mrs. Malfoy this would be the first time I have ever seen Draco's mother. She was a prim and proper lady, one my aunt wishes she could be, her hair matching that of the Malfoy's men color of a pale blonde color. She held herself with much dignity and grace, showing that she was a woman of power.

She saw me practically curled up in the chair and frowned much like Mr. Malfoy did at my appearance, but quickly hid her emotions behind the famous Slytherin mask, "Good Morning Mr. Potter, it is a great pleasure to meet the mate of my son, I am his mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. You may either call me Mrs. Malfoy once you feel comfortable enough with us here Cissa, if you do proceed to bond with my son, you may call me Mum or Mother." She said with a smile.

"Mother!" Draco cried his face was now red from embarrassment. I just gave a small smile, sadden at first of the reminder that I didn't have my own parents my mate could meet, but happy that I was saved from the embarrassment or even hatred of having a Slytherin mate.

"Come now Draco, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, he is your mate after all, and he will be family. Might as well get him comfortable with us. Isn't that right dear?" Mrs. Malfoy said now facing her husband who seemed to be holding in a laugh at the actions going on between his wife and son.

"You are right dear, Harry, if that is alright if I call you that," Mr. Malfoy paused long enough for me to give a nod of my head in agreement at being called by name, "you can call me Mr. Malfoy for the time being, or Lucius, but once mated to my son, you may call me Father." I was now going red in embarrassment, as well as at how much attention I was getting from the two older wizards. "Dear I think Harry has had enough of us right now," amusement could be heard in Mr. Malfoy's voice as he saw me blushing much like his son, as well as how tired I was getting with me still healing.

"Let's give them time to recuperate, then we can have a more serious talk about mating courting, and all that at a later date."

"Of course! I just wanted to meet the sweet boy that has won over my son's creature!" Mrs. Malfoy said picking up on what her Husband truly meant. "We will be talking more about this in depth, as well as taking you to Gringotts for both and inheritance test next week." Telling her son the schedule that was ahead.

"B-But ma'am I don't need an inheritance test," I said.

"Of course, you do all wizards take one, it is to confirm what type of creature you are, and see what vaults are available to you," Mrs. Malfoy explained, "sometimes vaults are closed to the current head of house, but opened to the next heir, so that is why even Purebloods still get an inheritance test done." I chewed my lip and gave a nod, it would be nice to confirm the type of creature I am.

"Good to hear Harry, I will put the request into Gringotts today, as well as the papers in the ministry." Mr. Malfoy said, "that is all for today, go ahead and rest up, you are still healing Harry." Draco got up first lending me a hand on getting up from the chair and gave a bow to his parents. I copied him the best I could before we made our way out and back to my bedroom.

 **A/N: As always please leave comments behind so I know what you guys think, I love to hear inputs of what you would like to happen next and all that. But I you are too shy to comment or anything on my profile I do have a email you guys can get in touch with me through :** )


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Wants

Chapter 6 Questions and Wants

 **Notes: Hello lovelies! I hope all of you guys are doing good, for all those who have gone through Hurricanes and such I hope you all are safe, and doing well.**

It has been a hard transition from; I've never thought I would find someone to love me, to, a family to care for me. But here it is, all for the taking. I have the most handsome boy from school (not in my opinion; from rumors, I've heard…. Alright my own thoughts, but don't say anything.)) His family was willing to take me in; treat me like a son. if I willingly complete the bond. I have the chance, but why can't I make myself take it?

I mean it's everything I've dreamed of since I was moved in with the Dursley's. Even more so when I found out that I did have loving parents at one time. Why can't I actually follow my heart on this? Why must I be so stubborn on actually allowing myself to be happy for once? It's like something is blocking my own needs and wants, so I can be the hero that everyone needs. Wait…

I sprung from my bed, in fear, in realization of what could possibly have happened to me, I started madly pacing back and forth, unsure what to do with this newly presented information.

I felt, more than saw, Draco enter the room. He must have felt the rising anger, the confusion and how scared I was. I turned to the blonde that entered the room. I bet I looked like a crazy person by this point.

"Draco, is there anything that can change my thoughts or the way I feel? L-Like a potion or something." I was back to pacing; going to end up putting a hole in this beautiful floor.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back into a well-built chest, I couldn't keep the blush that appeared on my cheeks, "Yes Harry there are potions like that, but I need for you to calm down little one. If you continue this madness you will set yourself back in your healing process after all the work that me and Sev have done to make sure there are no ill effects left over from the bastards you call family."

I just nodded and let myself be held for the moment, allowing his warm body to press into mine, "I'm sorry Draco, I just got worried. When I started thinking about all the wishes I made when I was little, and even when I was older; all of a sudden things changed and I didn't want them. It felt like I could not let myself be happy."

Draco picked me up and carried me to the bed, arranging us so that I was sitting on his lap cuddled into his chest, while he ran his magic fingers through my hair, calming me even more. "Little one, we will sort everything out, don't worry, Mother and Father will be willing to do anything they can to help you, and so will I. We will have the goblins look into if such a thing has been put into your system, if you don't feel like waiting just two more days, then I will have Sev see if there is any residual potions lingering in your system."

I was touched that Draco was so willing to help me. I am nothing more than a freak, yet here was my angel willing to do everything he could to help me. I just blushed and nodded relaxing even more into his body allowing myself a brief moment of content.

"I-I think I can wait two more days, it's just when my thoughts where swirling around like that, it caused me to panic that I'm not really who I think I am. That I am someone's puppet, that they are pulling my strings and I have to act accordingly; and once I thought it was a potion doing it, it sent me over the edge." I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest. Scared of what would happen, I inhaled his unique scent of Cinnamon and Apples mixed with just a hint of Lavender. It made me relax once again, along with the magic of his fingers combing through my hair.

I have no idea how long we sat like that. I was almost sent to sleep by how relaxed I could be around him, how I was no longer worrying about how my life could be in danger. It was that exact moment when an owl showed up, knocking on the window. I groaned and buried my face further into Draco's chest not wanting to be interrupted right now. Draco let out a chuckle, causing me to blush, I was acting like a little kid who's favorite toy was going to be taken away.

The bird knew no patience, and pecked at the window again. I reluctantly; thought I would never come to this point, got off of Draco's lap and walked to the window and opened it up for the demanding creature ready to dismiss the owl. I stopped when I realized that it was my snow white noble owl, her amber eyes glaring at me hooting at me angrily.

I just smiled and kind of laughed at my mother-like owl as she perched on my shoulder and nipped at my ear in a redemanding manner, "I'm sorry girl, if I had known something like this would happen I would have let you come with me to the Dursley's, but I didn't and I wanted you to be safe."

She cooed in what seemed to be understanding as she stuck her leg out that had a note attached. Oh, from Nev, I hope you had a better summer their girl. I know you wanted to come with me, but it was better off for you to go with Nev. I don't think I could handle if Uncle Vernon did something to you," I said to Hedwig, hand untying the parcel the other softly petting her breast. She just cooed and started to clean my hair as she always did when I was forgiven.

 _Hello Brother of all but blood;_

 _I hope that your summer has been, pleasant, and those muggles aren't being too rough. I wish I could have done something to help you, but you refused, on the account of the headmaster to stay here at Longbottom manner._

 _Anyway, there seems to be a change that has occurred since Hedwig has been restless the last few days, but in a good way. So, I sent her off to you in hopes that you are in a safer environment, than that of your relatives. With her I also sent you birthday present, and before you start saying you don't deserve something like this you do! You've given me plenty of things over the last two years, but you won't accept any of mine, so this was my chance to give you something in return._

 _I guess I'll give you some news from me, on my 17th birthday I also received a most welcome gift of having old creature blood that was thought to be extinct in my bloodline. It has now been over 100 years since the last known Longbottom Lord/Heir has had it, and to say in the least my Grandmother was happy to see something good come from me._

 _I am a Light Elf, with the affinity for earth. I guess that is why I'm so good with herbology). The more common name for my kind is Wood elf, as for the tribe I descended from, they lived in more forested areas, working with mother nature to carve out their tribes living by growing crops._

 _I also have a mate! I've been mind-speaking with him. I don't know who it is yet, but I'm hoping that they go to Hogwarts._

 _Anyways enough from me, I hope to hear from you soon Harry, and that you will tell me what has happened over the summer; and if I need to press charges against those muggles. Remember I will! Because you do not deserve what they do to you._

 _From your brother,_

 _Nev_

I smiled when I was done with Nev's letter. Knowing that I had a brother out there that really cared for me. Unlike Ron, who was just using me for my fame. I took the Package Nev shrunk and put in the envelope, I turned to Draco who just smiled and waved his wand to enlarge it. I carefully put away the wrappings, inside there was a leather-bound notebook, I opened it and inside was written, _this is a two way book, what you write in here will show up in my own Notebook, and what I write to you will show up in yours._ I just smiled. This would make staying in contact with Nev a lot easier now, another thing in the package was a DADA book, describing all sort of warding technique, and the last thing was a simple ring with an emerald set in the center and a small note attached. _This has been turned to a portkey, and when you say the activation word, it will take you to Longbottom manner._ I rolled my eyes Nev was always worried about what trouble I could get into.

He has been by my side since third year helping me a bunch, it wasn't until fourth that we grew very close and started talking more. He was the only one there for me at that point. Holding me during my break downs, and helping me build myself up that year. Without Nev there that year, I was sure that I would have died, be it from the challenges, or killing myself.

I felt strong arms wrap around my small waist and a chin rest on top of my head. I just smiled and leaned back into the larger body, no longer fighting with what was going to happen. "It's from Neville, I sent Hedwig to him before I left Hogwarts. He was just updating me on what is happening and how his summer is going."

Draco hummed in acknowledgement, his arms tightening around my waist. I could feel jealousy through the bond.

"He is like a brother to me, and has had my back all these years, looking after me. D-Do you think we could pay a visit to him tomorrow? I would like for him to see that I'm fine and safe, and talk to him about what has happened."

Draco kissed the top of my head. "I guess we can arrange that, if he is that important in your life. Just send him a letter, just a brief one, informing him."

I nodded and pulled from his arms to the small sitting area in my room and penned a letter back to Nev.

"Hedwig, do you think you can take this back to Nev for me?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers at me as if insulted, "I know you're a strong flier, I was merely making sure that you wanted to do this after staying there." She just hooted at me softly nipping my finger, before taking the letter from my hand and took off back to Longbottom manner.

I just smiled and shook my head, I turned to Draco remembering what I wanted to ask him, "D-Draco, d-do you have any books on bonding?" I blushed, "I-I wanted to look into our creature bond. Before I make a decision."

Draco just smiled at me. "yes little one, I do have bonding books you could read. You don't have to make a decision yet, if you don't want to, but I will get those books for you from the Library for you to read."

With that Draco kissed the top of my head once more and left me in peace in my room.


	7. Chapter 7: Bonds

Chapter 7 Bonds

 **Notes: Hello lovelies, I hope you all are doing good! Sorry for taking so long between chapters, college has been non-stop lately and I can barley get any breather room to do anything. At the end there is a little thing I want you guys to do for me, I left a little challenge in the end notes for you to read. I hope to see what you guys think of this chapter and what you guys come up with for the challenge.**

It was after about 3 o'clock in the morning that I gave up sleeping, after a long restless night of nightmares and memories, since I could no longer have dreamless sleep this week. I left my lovely room with the book Draco had fetched for me last afternoon so I can read over what a Dom and Sub relationship was like.

I ended up on the balcony, listening to the bugs slowly wake up. I watched the owls return from their night hunts. I began to read:

 _Sub and Dom are made for one another; like the Alpha and Omega, of the Werewolves society, when looking into the factors of those individuals. While the Alpha and Omega pair are only located in the branch of certain creatures, Subs and Doms can be found in all the others. The reason that Subs and Doms differ from Alpha and Omega Pair is that they do not go into ruts or heats. During these moments for Alpha and Omega's they are blinded by lust and want which lasts about 5-7 days at a time, during this time an Alpha and Omega pair are at their most fertile and the Omega will likely end up pregnant if not careful._

 _Another difference is that Sub's and Doms are often destined for each other, while Alpha and Omega pair are left alone to decide on who they want as a mate. Often times an Omega can be courted by up to three different Alpha's while trying to find the right fit for their Magic. Alpha's during the courting periods tend to be more aggressive with the unclaimed Omega, and will fight each other for the claim to prove to the Omega that they would be the best fit. Showing off their strength, magic, and how well they will provide for the Omega._

 _Subs are the equivalent to Omega, wanting to Serve their Doms to the best of their ability. They are slightly smaller compared to their Dom counterparts, and have more feminine features. Unlike Omega's they do not go through heats, they are only fertile to their chosen mates and will have to take precaution whenever intercourse would happen; but only after they have gone through all the mating ritual steps can the Dom finally take their subs._

 _Subs also have the most magical reserves compared to their Dom counterparts, this is to help support conception of children if they so desire, but also to make up for the lack of strength they have compared to the Dom counterpart._

 _Doms are the equivalent to that of an Alpha, wanting to protect and provide for their Subs to ensure that they are safe and well taken care of. They are taller and more muscular than their Subs to prove that they are strong enough to protect them from danger that might befall them, Doms also go through a period of wanting to prove to their subs that they are capable of such. They will tend to buy them what they think they need, or start fights with other Male's if their subs feel threatened._

 _Since the Sub's and Dom's are more often than not a destine pair, they are given a link through their magic. This link will not be able to be accessed until their majority, since until this time their bodies are not ready to start reproducing. It is during the 17th birthday of the younger creature, that the bond will open. Giving them a shared dream, where they can only drop and give clues about who they are. From there the bond slowly starts to grow, and every night the shared dreams explain more and more about the Subs and Doms their likes and dislikes to prove that they are compatible. From there, this can develop into mind speak, and they can start talking to each other during the day, as well as start to feel each other's emotions. This is to ensure that the safety of the sub for the Dom, but also for the sub to feel the protectiveness and to ensure that their Dom is pleased with them._

 _The bond between the Sub and Dom is a special bond, and is a once in a life time opportunity. Since most of these bonds are soul matches, they tend to click and there is no need for worry about what would happen if it was denied. Sadly, there are some bond-to-be that did not get along beforehand, and are now in a bond together that they don't want. If the bond is not taken, both Dom and Sub will suffer, they will not die, but they will never find the love and fulfillment they would find with their bonded partners. Most of the time Subs that go to a different Mate, will not be fertile, nor produce off springs._

Before I knew it, the sun was rising, painting the early morning sky in a beautiful ray of colors. There was pink and purple dancing about as the liquid yellow of sunlight broke into the colors, the dark hues of Blue and black slowly retreating with the night.

I slowly set the book down as I took in the beautiful sunrise before me, it was a beginning of a new day. Much of what the book was telling me, was stuff I either figured out, or Draco had already informed me. So much luck this book was.

I sighed leaning back into the surprisingly comfortable outside chair as the sounds of birds sing in the morning sun, and the light wing rustling the trees. Before I knew it, I was lulled into a light slumber.

* * * * Magical Time Skip * * * *

I have no idea how long I was asleep, but it was the most consecutive hours I had that day. I would have continued sleeping as well, loving the warming sun streams bathing my body, and the lovely sounds of nature lulling me into a safe secure sleep; but sadly, my mate, was not happy with my sudden disappearance from my room, and his fear and uncertainty about my safety fed through the bond we shared.

I was awoken, sometime past early morning, but not quite afternoon yet, by the sudden onset of fright. At first, I could not tell if it was my own emotions I felt from a nightmare or that of my bond-to-be mate, as my own chest filled with panic as I opened my eyes and rapidly stood up with wand in hand ready to fight whoever was near.

It was then I knew it was not my own emotions. Letting myself relax a little, taking into account that I was safe and well. I took a breath before sending Draco reassurance that I was safe and well within the wards that surrounded the lovely manor we were residing in. It was then I felt him enter my mind, at first I was shocked to feel another being besides myself (and Snape) sharing my mind space; but unlike Snape, where his caused pain and what felt like my head would split in two. I only felt the gentle brush of Draco, I closed my eyes to focus myself inside my head allowing my magic to guide me. I saw my own mind being that of a small cub, it almost looked like a panther, and then Draco's mind being that much like his namesake, a large blue-silvery dragon. I would have to ask Draco later what our mind beings meant, but for now I was focusing on the dragon as he coiled around my smaller panther form. I felt the warmth of the dragon on my fur as he slowly made sure I was alright, it was then Draco's voice started speaking to me.

"Harry, my beautiful mate, please do not scare me like that again." I could not help but laugh, allowing myself to let my emotions of joy and amusement play over the bond. I then showed him a picture of where I was, since I had no idea which wing I was even in at that moment.

It was not even a moment later, when the white blonde wizard made his appearance on the balcony. By this time, I had already asked a lovely house elf to bring us some tea and something to snack; and was enjoying my small lovely breakfast, in the summer sun.

"Little one," greeted Draco as he placed a tender kiss on my hair before taking the open seat across from me. "Why did you leave you rooms little one? I was worried when I entered and didn't see you there, and was in a flurry running about checking out all the rooms I could think of. I'm surprised that you made it here, this is on the completely opposite side of the manor."

I smiled at my mate's antics, and how rushed everything was since he was still trying to come down from his protectiveness since I was found.

"I'm sorry Dray, but I was having trouble sleeping last night," I said with a sigh letting my tired eyes meet his, "I couldn't bear to be in that room a moment longer, and needed more of an open space. So, I picked up the book you gave me yesterday, and started to walk, it was just shortly after I found myself out here, and started to read. I stopped to take a break when I realized that the sun was starting to come up, I must have fallen asleep at some point watching it. I'm sorry I didn't even realize, what was happening until I felt your emotions through the bond." I said lowering my head in fear that he would be angry with me for leaving my room by myself.

"Harry, you don't need to fear me, I'm not angry that you left you rooms, I can understand that some nights are going to be rough for you, as we cut back on the dreamless sleep potion. I was just scared when I couldn't find you, I thought you were leaving me, and not accepting our bond." Draco explained, "since our bond is still open, I will have moments like this of being uncertain that I'm the best mate, that you are going to leave, that I have failed you. Even wh- If we mate, there will be times that I think that I have failed you, that I'm not who you need." Draco gave me a quick smile even though he seemed uneasy about what he just said, "well we better finish breakfast so we can get you to Longbottom Manor." Draco said quickly to change the subject picking up one of the finger cucumber sandwiches and eating it.

I gave a small smile, Draco was just as unsure about our bonding as I was, he just seemed better at hiding it from me. He didn't want to tell me that if I decided to go against the bond, that he would be left alone in a loveless life, that if we didn't take this chance we could have the love we always craved. I placed my hand over Draco's larger one that was sitting on the small table giving it a small squeeze, pushing emotions of comfort through the bond. I wanted him to know even though we have our differences that I'm willing to give this bond a shot. The one thing that I did not send through the bond one that I was keeping to myself for the moment, was that I was already beginning to fall for him.

 **(A/N): Alright guys pole time once again! :) Since I did not add Nev in this chapter it gives me a chance to pull a small pole, like I did at the beginning of this story. I want to know three things! 1.) do you want Nev's mate to Theo or Blaise? Or is there someone else you want? 2.) Do you want Nev to be Dom or Sub? 3.) what creature do you want Nev's mate to be? I want to hear your thoughts, and I might end up taking up your idea :) I think it's fun to have the readers create the story along with me.**

 **Love comments on your thoughts about what you thought of the chapter, of what you want to see next stuff like that so leave those below as well ~Gives best puppy dog eyes possible~ please?**

 **If you are shy or just want to talk about random stuff send me an email; you can find that on my profile page :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Blood Brothers

Chapter 8 Blood Brothers

 **Notes: Hello lovelies, I hope that all of you guys are doing good, I am sorry yet again for the long wait for the next chapter, I kinda of got stuck on this chapter for a bit at the same time RL is just made of tests and exams. But I solider through and somehow cranked out a chapter for you guys. So I am sorry if it isn't as good as the others, it was very hard to write, but I do hope that you like it. I would like to thank you all for commenting of the last chapter! so many votes came through, and it was just so fun to see all your ideas and what you would like to see, so thank you!**

I hate the floo network, I hate apparition, I hate any type of wizard travel; but riding a broom.

I am wondering if wizard travel was invented to be the bane of my existence, well that and the dark lord. This is one thing I'm pretty sure I can never get the hang of wizard travel. I glared at the fire place in front of me, trying to build up my courage and stomach to step through, I knew I was going to make a fool of myself and fall on my arse in front of my mate.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist as well as a chin placed on my shoulder.

"Everything alright here?" the warm velvet voice said causing some of the warm breath to brush against my neck; I had to repress a shiver and moan at the closeness of my mate to my person.

I sighed a tense sigh not taking my eyes from the fire place, "Yeah everything is fine, it's… It's just that wizard travel and me don't get along so much." I said with a blush crossing my face, it was something no one seemed to have much trouble with; yet the boy wonder could not land on his feet.

Draco gave a small chuckle at what I said, "no worries, there are people who can't make the floo trip, it has something to do with the inner ear, and balance. It mostly effects those who had or are prone to ear infections. Same can be said about apparition, those two ways of travel effect the inner ear way more than a broom ride. It just seems strange with how you ride a broom that it doesn't affect you while up in the air." Draco said giving me a peck on the cheek, "I will make sure next time to have a potion on hand that helps with this sort of thing."

I brought my eyebrows together in confusion, "There is a potion for this?" Of course, there is a potion for everything it seems! I thought to myself.

"Yes of course there is a potion for it, it was made mainly for small children in mind since they are more susceptible to the slight changes in balance in the inner ear, but was later adapted for older witches and wizards who just could not get the hang of flooing." Draco answered with much patience and not rubbing it in my face about the common knowledge of this potion. I just nodded fascinated by the many functions potions can offer the magical community.

"Do you want me to go first and catch you, or do you already have Longbottom on the other side waiting?"

I couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment that flooded my face, I would literally be falling into his arms much like those romcoms my aunt use to watch on the weekends when Dudley and Uncle Vernon where out of the house.

"No Nev is already waiting, he knows how bad I am at wizard travel after the many failed times he's watched me do this."

Draco just nodded and accepted what I told him, "Do I have to worry about you falling for this other guy?" Draco said in all seriousness. I could feel the slight jealousy through our bond.

I just smiled at the insecurity he was having about another touching me, "You have nothing to worry about, if what the books say is true. Even if Nev was another Dom, you would not feel as threatened by his presents as you would others, since he is my brother by blood."

Draco looked at me in surprise. I just smiled, "yes, back in our fourth year, when everyone stood against me Nev was right there through the tough times. He was a god sent to me and we started to bond, but not like a lover's bond, this was a brotherly type of bond, and by the end of year with his Grams permission that is, we became blood brothers by a ritual." I smiled at the memory of the ritual and becoming Nev's brother, "It was a real surprise to both Nev and I when his Gram gave her permission to us to do such a thing. We were both worried that she would disinherited Nev for accepting a Half-Blood into his family, but she expressed great happiness that he was doing this and welcomed me into the family. The next time I saw her she even smiled at us and gave us a hug, she then said to Nev, 'your father and mother would be proud,' it was then Nev lost it, and hugged her back. I think Gram finally saw that Nev was nothing like his mother and father." I explained to Draco my fond memory of my second family.

I could feel Draco's shock over the news I just shared with him, "but I thought if anyone's family it would have been the Weasley's that you would be officially adopted into, if not for being my mate, I would even say marry the young Weasley." Draco then frowned recalling the letter from the other day, "but didn't he put 'dear brother in all but blood'."

I couldn't help but be sick at the thought of marrying Ginny, "First off, that is just gross, I never found females to be attractive at all, I am happy to express that I am gay, I've known this also since my fourth year. Also, I love the Weasley family, but they are too judgmental about everything, Ron and his mother especially. Out of the whole family the only ones I have that tight of bond as I do with Nev would be the twins and Charlie. To both me and Nev those three red heads are our unofficial brothers, if anything happens to them or to us we will stand with them no matter what." I gave him a sly smile, "well we didn't want anyone else figuring out what we did, since mail can be intercepted, also a certain headmaster would disapprove of what I did and he likes to read all the letters I receive and send most of the time, so we put that in as a joke."

I looked at the clock, "alright time to do this!" I said breaking from Draco's embrace hearing him laughing, I got a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Longbottom manor Gillyweed," making sure to as it loud and clear. It was then I was whisked through the floo system in a dizzying spinning motion, I was then spit out in a less than a graceful manor. If it wasn't for a strong pair of arms wrapping around me I would have face planted into the granite floor. A laugh entered my ear as I was hauled to my feet in a more stable manner.

"You really need to do something about your exit of the floo."

I didn't even take a second to recover from the almost fall before I wrapped my brother up into a hug, squeezing the life out of him, "Nev! I've missed you so much!" I cried as I just held on to my rock and my support system. Nev took everything in stride and laughed while hugging me closer. I closed my eyes and enjoyed being close to my brother once more.

It wasn't until the floo went active again and out step Draco looking a little sheepish and a little jealous at the closeness I had with Nev. It was Nev who spotted him first and went rigid with fear and was ready to fight, growls of dominance filled the room between the two who both where ready to defend me.

"Nev calm down." I said slowly trying to wriggle out of his embrace, which made him just hang on tighter to me.

"Harry do you know who is here! It's a Malfoy." Nev said I could smell now that he was a Dom much like Draco, and was ready to defend me to the last breath of not only being a sub but his almost younger brother sub.

"I know Nev, I know, I said. I was going to tell you before he stepped through, but I got wrapped up in my emotions before I could tell you. He is my mate." I dropped the bombshell, just like that, on my brother.

 **A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed to the story, I only released on aspect of the question I asked last time, so I will let you guys continue to comment on who you want Nev's mate to be Theo or Blaise. Then what is Theo/Blaise creature? :) I can tell you now one is in the lead, but I do have a clear creature, almost all the creatures where tied.**


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

Chapter 9 Confessions

 **Notes: Sooooo two months have gone by 3 and I very sorry lovelies. Life just got in the way, I was studying for finals and once I was done with the finals I was traveling all around unable to write or post. With the start of the next semester I was finally able to sit down and write out chapter 9. I really own a ton of thanks to amandadubose88 for reading over my work, even when she is sick, and also in all the support she has shown. So thank you sweetie ^.^ 3.**

 **For the voting I have now closed the voting I know who and what Nev's mate is! So thank you for posting what you want to see, as well as some very lovely descriptions. I will give hints here and there, and hopefully in a chapter or two you guys will met him :)**

 **I do hope you lovelies will enjoy this chapter, it was a little hard to write since it had been two months since working on it. If there are any problems you see plot holes or grammatical errors I will try my best to fix them when I have the time.**

Nev blinked once, twice, three times before he took a big breath in and took a step back, "How about we discuss this in the sitting room before I faint from sheer shock."

Draco just chuckled, and I smiled up at Nev, "Yes, I think that would be great. That way I can explain everything that has happened."

Nev just shook his head at me, not really disbelieving that my life can turn to shit in about a month out of school and turned to lead us to his sitting room. I took Draco's hand and gave it a slight squeeze trying to let him know I was nervous yet happy before dragging him a long after Nev.

It's been about a year since I was last in Longbottom Manor, but not much has changed, while the Malfoy Manor was to show off their money and power. Longbottom Manor has a more homey and earthly feel. The manors coloring was more earthy colors browns, tans, and greens; the walls ranging in the tans to earthy light brown, while accent furniture was a leafy green. There were also plants located everywhere, be it because of Nev's pet projects, or just plants gifted to the Longbottom family, you could tell that they were family made of earth magic.

When entering Nev's sitting room; (Yes, Nev had his own sitting room, because each family member living in the manor creates their own for when they have guests they can entertain them without bothering the rest of the manor) you could tell that Nev spends a lot of time in it. There where Herbology books scattered around the room, along with plants and herbs in various stages of growth some other plants full grown that where Nev's pride and joy. One side of the room was a giant window overlooking the garden, most of which was built by Neville, and the color inside was a pastel green color while the furniture was dark woods or leather.

"Would you like some tea and cookies?" Neville asked; his Pureblood etiquette kicked in, wanting to make sure his guests were taken care of while visiting. I shook my head no knowing I would not be able to stomach anything until after the chat with Nev, Draco also declined.

We all took a seat both Draco and I on the love seat, while Nev took the chair, overlooking the garden letting the sun light stream through the window warming us.

"Soo eh, Harry how, what," Nev sighed trying to regain his train of thought, "What happened?"

I just gave a huff of a laugh, "Life is a bitch and fate is a cruel mistress." Neville just smiled an understanding smile, "I guess I should start with what happened. So apparently, it's common knowledge that wizards could and most likely have a type of creature blood; someone failed to inform me of such thing. It was already a harsh summer, i-i-it's hard to think Siri is gone, but it was worse because someone from the order informed my relatives that he has passed on." I chewed my bottom lips tears escaping against my attempts not to cry, I sniffled before I put it behind me, "as you can guess they weren't too happy with me this summer, I-I was less productive both from the beatings and from depression. I-If I didn't come into my inheritance when I did I'm for sure that my uncle would have killed me. If Draco did not come rescue me when he did I would not be here. Be it either from my Uncle o-or from my own thoughts and depression."

Draco took my cold hand into his warm ones not liking my confession, his fingers rubbing warmth back into my own as he slowly drew circles on to my knuckles.

Nev's usual warm open tan face was now drawn out and pale, "Harry, I-I-I didn't know," he whispered, leaning towards me taking a quick glance at Draco before placing a hand on my knee. "I was … am here for you whenever you need me. All you need to do is ask, you are my brother Harry, I would do anything for you."

I choked on a sob, yes, I knew he was there if I asked he has told me many times, but I'm not worthy of such kindness. I am just the same screwed up kid who got his god-father killed.

"Enough!" Draco said in a voice I could not help but to obey, "You my little sub deserve everything this world can give you. It's the world that doesn't deserve you."

I could not agree but at the same time I could not disagree, so I was at a standstill. A whimper escaped my lips, my body fighting against me and my dark thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore and I flung myself at Draco putting my nose just at the juncture of his shoulder and his neck my whole body was shaking at the emotional turmoil I was in.

I wanted to obey my Dom, but I couldn't not when I didn't deserve it. Not yet. Not until I proved myself to my Dom.

"Shh, it's alright, shhh, calm down Harry," Draco said combing his fingers through my unrulily hair, "we will work on this as we go on, but I need you to calm down." At those calming words and feeling my Dom's protective nature all around me I began to relax little by little. I was safe, I was no longer in danger, my dom was not angry at me. I don't know how long it took me, but I finally opened my eyes feeling very tired at my emotional outbreak, on top of the sleepless night. I could already feel a yawn bubbling to the surface.

I turned my face from my safe haven to look at my brother who was giving me a sad look, but kept his distance in respect of my Dom, "Hey Nev," my voice was harsh after the sobbing wreaked havoc upon my throat, "I'm sorry about that."

"No Harry there is nothing to be sorry about you've had a hard year, a hard life, and I do not expect perfectness from you after all that has happen." Nev gave me a forced smile, "how about before Draco drags you away I tell you a little bit about my mate." He cast a glance at Draco getting permission that we stay longer, he didn't want to us to leave on a bad note, Draco must have given an indication that it was fine.

"My mate is a he, and seems to be Veela, he has wonderful wings, they are a beautiful green and black. He makes a joke that it matched his house colors, so I'm taking it I am looking for a Slytherin when I head back to school." Nev said with a chuckle, "seems like you are not the only one breaking the Gryffindor mold." I know Nev explained more about his mate such as the way he talks and everything, but sadly I could no longer fight off sleep and his voice just grew in distance with each passing blink I took. It was just a moment later I closed my eyes and could not open them again, and his voice was just way off in the distance it was almost impossible for me to make out what he was saying.


	10. Chapter 10: Gringotts

Chapter 10: Gringotts

 **Notes: Hello lovelies I hope you had an amazing month~ I am truly sorry for how long you wait through these the updates, but at this time I can only hope to do monthly updates; but you in for an amazing treat! Today's chapter is one of the longest I've personally written, while most of my chapters range for 1,000-2,000 words this is chapter is 4,094! So I hope you really like this chapter, it was just a treat to write and it flowed so well for me. I want to give a special thanks to amandadubose88 for being the beta for this chapter! She is so lovely to take the time to read over my work. Also thank you to you lovely readers for sticking by even when updates are slow 3**

 **I think I should just let you go read this chapter since you have waited long enough. If you see any mistakes let me know so I can go back and edit it when I have time. 3**

Today was the first outing I would have since coming to Malfoy Manor. I was both nervous and excited. Nervous because even though it has been over a week since I have left the Dursley's and have the best potions money could buy; courtesy of Severus Snape, (our relationship is slowly on the mend. Even though he still thinks that I am a dunderhead.) along with the best mate one could ask for, in both emotional/mental health as well as physical health. Even if this was just a short trip to Gringotts bank. Even though I'm pretty sure Cissa (she corrects me every time I do not call her that.) was wanting to go shopping in celebration after we figure everything out.

Mr. Malfoy (I still could not bring myself to call him his given name just yet.) said we would wait and see since we have no idea how long it would take to talk to the goblins.

Of course, I was extremely nervous about meeting the goblins. They were all about work and preserving their clientele. I know I have not been the best customer to have there, and I was feeling bad about rushing them, it's just each time I went I had someone with me, or somehow or another they had my money all ready to go. Which was very concerning half the time because I have no idea how other people went about getting it out of my vault. I was also a little frighten that if I brought that up, I would be at fault for not having my key.

Enough with those thoughts! I shake my head trying to think on the bright side of things, maybe if I am still well enough after this trip, Draco and I can go out to eat. Not that the food is bad here at the Manor, it would be a different type of surroundings and maybe be even counted as a… Date? I felt my face redden at the thought of going out on a date! It would be our first date, as… as a couple, even though we are mates, we haven't made it public just yet. And with me being… well me, there was bound to be a slip up and we would end up plastered on the front of the Daily Prophet. Maybe this date thing was not for us, I thought with a sigh.

With that last little thought, I rolled out of bed and made my way to the shower to begin this long day.

* * * * _~MAGICAL TIME SKIP~_ * * * *

I stood in front of Gringotts bank, still very much in awe over the beautiful building as well as being a ball of nerves. I don't want to get on the goblins bad side and get kicked out of the bank. I have no idea how to go about properly comporting myself in front of them like other pure-bloods and half-bloods that have accounts with them.

My nerves settled down to just background noise when Draco gave my shoulder a squeeze, and sly smile, he always knew what needs to be done. Maybe I am just a burden to him he would be the perfect mate for anyone.

I tried to give him a smile back, but I knew I failed when he just pulled me closer to his side as we walked into the grand building right behind his parents, I felt like a lot of the goblins eyes just swiveled into our direction along with the witches and wizards in there doing their business. We only just stepped through the doors, when a youngish small goblin came racing up to the two older blondes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy! Thank you for coming, Heir Malfoy welcome! Mr. Potter, we are pleased to see you." The young goblin quickly ran through our names with no introductions needed (I guess if you are part of a well-known pure-blood family and have an appointment this would happen). "If you follow me please, Ragnok, the head of your accounts, is expecting you and he will help you with everything you desire to have done today."

With that the goblin turned around and started walking at a fast pace, leaving the Malfoy family and I to follow behind him. We followed the goblin in a maze of long hallways with many doors. Some areas decorated in fine gold and precious gems, others with weapons, one area was an open mining area and you could see a few goblins extracting gems straight out of the walls.

"Sir! Your appointment is here." The young goblin announced as he pushed up a large oak door inlayed with gold and silver swirling around and had a beautiful sapphire as a doorknob. The Malfoy's quickly entered taking a seat right in front of the large desk, that was filled with goblin made trinkets and stones, along with a dagger and parchments. Without needing to be told what to do the goblin left running off to do whatever other job was warranted for him; while I was left their standing awkwardly unsure what I was supposed to do, this was my first time being in the bank besides to get money, and I've never been to a muggle bank before either.

Draco quickly saw what was happening and gestured to the chair beside him, I did not want to embarrass myself anymore, so I made my way over to the open chair sitting as close to the edge and to Draco as possible.

"Thank you Ragnok, for seeing us on such short notice, we are sorry for any inconvenience we caused you with this," Mr. Malfoy the first to talk to the new goblin, "we are here for inheritance testing also I would like Mr. Potter to visit one of your healers so we can have the proper paperwork for court purposes."

I glanced up to the new goblin before quickly looking down seeing as most of his focus was on me. From what I saw this was a highly thought of goblin, he was wearing very nice clothes with precious gems woven into the robes, nothing else was different from the first goblin I met, the head goblin out in the reception area. With the nasty cruel teeth that looked like could eat me, those long curled fingers. I would rather take on the basilisk again, then talk to a goblin for some reason they terrified me to no end.

"No, we must thank you for bringing in Mr. Potter here, we have been trying to get ahold of him, to take on his heirship and even his lordship since he is of age after his fourth year."

I blinked in shock my head snapping up at Ragnok, they have been trying to get ahold of me? Why haven't I ever gotten something like that?

"Mr. Potter you are a very hard person to get ahold of did you know that?"

"I-I-I," I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Sir, I've never received something like that."

An angry look crossed the goblins face. He must think I am lying much like the Dursley's did when I told them the truth when Dudley told them a lie.

"Then what about your account papers when send both yearly and monthly informing you of how your money was invested, and what was taken out?"

Once again, I met the goblins harsh stare flinching back into myself, "I-I've never received something like that either sir. This is only my second time to be in your bank since my first year at Hogwarts."

"So, you are telling me, that you have never signed off on our paper work we sent you, you have no idea how rich you are, and you have no idea where all this paper work is heading? That you guardian has never showed you any of this?" The goblin summed up what I said in a few words.

I just nodded, ready to be yelled at for being stupid or something like that. I wonder who my guardian was since Sirius couldn't manage my accounts while he was in prison… and now that he is dead…..

Instead the goblin shocked me. "We will have that fixed up right away Mr. Potter those who have been in charge of your accounts will be changed to either myself or to another Goblin you can trust. And those who took money that was not used for your benefit that were taken out of your account, will be punished for fraud.

While we continue this talk a few other goblins will look into what was taken, and who has taken it, and those who have it will be severely punished the money taken from their accounts. All this will be done today, and we will have those papers in your hand by the end of the day."

Ragnok was writing out something on a parchment and as soon as he was done the little goblin that led us in here came back. They exchanged a few words in Gobbledegook before the other goblin took off once again.

"Well that is taken care of, we will get down to the inheritance test, then the claiming of heir and lordships while you are here." He paused looking at myself and the Malfoy's before continuing, "since you are a submissive in a known mating arrangement, while you are the head of the accounts and will have the final say in how to move the money about, to ensure that you have money when you need it. It is well known that the Dominate will take care of the accounts, do you wish to still have it set up that way?"

I didn't have to think that long on it, since I knew that I have no clue how to run bank accounts; where money should be invested in and stuff like that, and I know Draco has had lessons from his father over this type of stuff, so I nodded my head.

I could feel Draco's Veela purr since I was acknowledging that he was the Dom in our relationship and that I have trust that he will put my finances in the right places.

With a nod the goblin wrote it down in my files letting it be known of the slight changes made to my accounts.

"The first order of business we need to take care of, is to find out which lord and heirships you are capable of getting and If the magic of those families will accept you. For this we need to take some blood due to it being the powerful type of magic it is." The goblin explains as he took a beautiful ebon dagger from one of his draws, placing it on his desk along with a golden goblet. "The goblet is used to separate the different type of family magic that you can have, the dagger is one of my favorites to use, it also has no magical compounds that will affect the blood magic. You will need to at least have the bottom of the goblet covered so that we can ensure that we have enough to look at when separating out the family magic."

I glanced at my Dom knowing he was uneasy with the thought of hurting myself, but we needed to get this done, without being prompted, I got both the dagger and goblet and took a seat on Draco's lap. Knowing this is easier, the protectiveness he would have once I made the cut.

I took one of his hands that automatically wrapped around my waist and pushed the goblet into it, so it would be easier for me to cut the palm of my hand. Once secured I swiftly made a diagonal cut, letting the blood flow freely into the goblet; the knife was sharper then what I thought it would be and I might have cut a little too deeply, but all the same the goblet was quickly filled.

Draco took the goblet and the dagger away from me and leaned forward to place it on the goblins desk, before taking my injured hand and licking it.

I blushed unsure of what was happening as Draco repeatedly ran his light pink tongue over the deep cut. I hissed as the stinging caught up with me.

Draco let out a low coo, as he tried to ease my pain the best he could. I could feel both the Older Malfoy's looking at us with a smug smile, but I was too busy with Draco, he released my hand that was when I saw that the cut that had once been on my hand was now healed. I was in shock I did not know that Veela had a healing ability for their mates, or maybe it was just a Dom thing, I will have to ask Draco about that later. Because our attention was being called back to the goblin who now had in hand a paper turned in our direction that was just filled with names and vault numbers.

"Thank you, young Mr. Malfoy, for taking care of your mate's hand, I would have called a healer, but I thought that you would be a little on the protective side about not being able to heal your mate." Draco just grunted still too much in Veela mode to answer the goblin in words.

"As you can see here Mr. Potter has a lot of connections, thanks to the potter's blood, black blood and the dead line of Morgan Le Fay, which was thought to be erased after Merlin. We will be looking into how exactly you are related to her, but it appears that an old squib line that your mother is from is the reason."

I took the Paper to read over exactly what family ties I have in the wizarding world.

 _Potter Line- Lordship_

 _Potter- Lordship, Books and family heirlooms, Potter lands, and vaults 687, 875, and 1102_

 _Peverell- Heir Slytherin, Invisibility cloak, ¼ Hogwarts, forgotten lands vault 958, 1175_

 _Gryffindor- Heir Gryffindor, Sword of Gryffindor, ¼ Hogwarts, forgotten lands, vaults 967 & 1157_

 _(Please send young Heir to the vault 1157 for further information)_

 _Line from biological father_

 _This line is grey magic and possible inheritance is Veela, elf, and Niko_

 _Black Line- Lordship_

 _Black- Lordship, Books and grimoire, Secret library and black lands, vaults 887, 112 and 1143_

 _This line is from blood adoption and from Godfather_

 _This line is Black Magic and Possible Inheritance Dark Elf_

 _Morgan Le Fay- Heir_

 _This line has been dead since the time of merlin. For resurrection of this line and Line Author, Merlin is willing to give young heir chance to bring the lines name into the light._

 _Morgan Le Fay- Heir, old forgotten books long lost since Merlin time, forgotten lands and castles, vaults 2,4, and 1700_

 _Merlin- Heir (even though not blood descendent Merlin's magic is around to both protect young heir and as well as to talk to the young heir) Old accent texts (found in Hogwarts and ministry of magic), old tomes, vaults 1,2,7, and 7777_

 _(please send Heir to vaults 7, for introduction to myself and Lady Morgan we would like to talk with him)_

 _Line from Biological mother_

 _This line is both light and Dark magic and possible Inheritance Elf and Veela_

I was in shock at what I was reading. I was the lord of two lines and heir to many others. Was it always like this, or am I just a special one? Draco was reading over my shoulder and I could feel his shock through the bond as we got down to me being a descendant of Morgan Le Fay and having access to Merlin's old texts and vaults.

We handed the paper over to the older Malfoy's, so they could read. "Dear Merlin!" Cissa exclaimed as she set the paper on the desk. This was a lot more information then what I was expecting from this small visit.

I looked at the goblin, "S-Sir, I know that we are supposed to go down to the two separate vaults, but can we save that for another day with how many other things are happening today?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black, that is understandable, and will be considered. With both claiming of 2 lordships and 4 heirships, along with the healer review ordered by Lord Malfoy." The Goblin said

I started to relax, I don't think I was ready to meet one of the founders and the most powerful Dark Witch and Light Wizard known in time. He placed the inheritance paper in a tube-like thing and it was gone in a flash. Short seconds later there where 6 ring boxes sitting on the goblins desk.

"For the claiming of Lordship, we will need just three drops of blood on each ring and then we place the ring on your left index finger, these rings will form together and create one ring, but can be separated as well. For you Heir rings we place them on your right ring finger and let magic decide if you are fit to be heir." The goblin explained, setting the rings out on his desk.

I examined each ring, all crafted differently and each having its own type of character, "Can you tell me which ring goes with which line?" I asked leaning towards the rings to get a good look.

"Certainly," he pointed to the first on the right, "This is the lordship ring to the Potter line and the one next to it is the lordship ring to the Black line."

I looked at both closely; the Potter ring was of gold and a ruby to represent the sentence for Sir Gryffindor himself, the band was large, and the ruby was set in where the gold protected it with two diamonds on either side. The Black ring was set in white gold almost silver looking with an onyx stone, it had what seemed a Celtic trinity woven into the band.

"Then in order, is the Peverell, Gryffindor, Morgan Le Fay, then Merlin's." The goblin went on after I was done inspecting the Lordship rings. The Peverell ring was a large, Emerald set in white gold with bands weaving in and out of each other like snakes in a conglomerate. Gryffindor was just like the potter ring just a larger Ruby. The Le Fay ring was Sterling silver oval black onyx Celtic ring almost reminding me of the Blacks ring, but just the Celtic symbols where different. Then Merlin's was a sight to behold, the stone itself was something I have never seen before, it reminded me of looking at galaxy pictures back in Primary school, but more alive as I could see the movement of the swirls in the ring, it was the inlay in a black band that was also an unknow material I was just mesmerized and drawn to the ring.

I pulled my gaze away from the ring, "Do I have to wear the rings all the time or just when certain events happen?" I asked the goblin.

"You will have to wear your lord ship rings all the time to prove that you are the Lord Potter-Black, as for you Heir rings, no you can just put them back in the vaults as soon as they accept you. If they accept you." The goblin gave a scary toothy smile.

I gulped, nervous once again but nodded.

"Good then first we will start with the two lordships right if you please prick you finger and place three drops of blood upon the stone of each ring." He said handing me a small letter opener sized knife.

I took it and quickly pricked my finger letting the blood drop upon the rings. Draco took the injured finger and place it inside his mouth, I felt his tongue flick across the pad of my finger as he sucked on my finger, and I felt my face go red a small whine almost escaping my throat, but I was able to contain it… barely. I glared at him, but I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. He knew what this was doing to me.

My raptured attention was pulled away as I felt the draw to the rings. The magic flowing through the room with a warm breeze, I picked up both rings knowing that they accepted me and placed them on my left index finger; there was a glow as the two rings melted into each other forming one ring. It was now a silver ring with a gold inlay, the two stones staggered the ruby on top of the onyx stone.

"Well done Lord Potter-Black, now let's move on to the heir rings. Please start with the Peverell ring and work your way from there."

I nodded at what was said before picking up the Heir ring and placed it on my right ring finger. I felt the magic of the ring meet my magic almost like a tidal wave washed over me as the two collided. At first, I was stuck in this cold wet feeling before it went away, and the ring glowed and was warmer to the touch.

"It has accepted you Lord Potter-Black," The goblin smiled before moving to the next.

I quickly made it through the Gryffindor ring not much of a wet feeling and almost instant glow and warming of the ring. The Morgan Le Fay Heir ring was a little different, I felt my power being drained into the ring at first, I thought it was denying me the Heirship, as my magic was sucked up into the black stone, but after a moment, it warmed to the touch and my magic rushed back into my body, with the glow it indicated it was through.

Last but not least Merlin's ring, I felt the power of the ring from here, I was almost afraid to place it on my finger. I swallowed my fear and reached to the ring, I shivered as I felt the powerful magic run through my body, just from that I was wondering how in the world Merlin's ring would accept me, I am nowhere near as powerful nor am I deserving of this ring. I slowly slipped the ring on my finger; my vision danced as the magic invaded my body, for a moment I thought I was sucked into the ring as I saw the starry magical invaded my vision. I felt as if I was one with magic, things I should not have known was now in my head, it was like I was seeing magic herself. Then as sudden as it started it ended, leaving my body exhausted at the same time empowered. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and I saw the Malfoy's looking at me with great concern while the Goblin was standing up at his desk observing the happenings. At first, I was disappointed thinking the ring denied me, but as I reached for it, the room lit up from the burst of galaxy colors and the ring grew warm and tightened itself around my finger.

"Well done, Lord Potter-Black, it seems the ring of Merlin has bonded itself to you accepting you as its new owner. Many have tried, but only you have succeeded such a feat. You are indeed destined for remarkable things."

The Goblin spoke in the riddle-like tone that most creatures seemed to get around me. I bowed my head, not wanting to be such a great wizard, I just wanted to be Harry.

"Let us take a small break and have some Lunch, before proceeding to the healing room, if that is alright with you Lord Malfoy."

I jerked my head up in shock. We've already been here half the day?! It seemed Mr. Malfoy was stunned at how much time went by as I saw a flicker of surprise that passed his mask.

"That will be indeed nice Ragnok, if you will have us. I have not realized how much time has passed. If during this lunch the papers for the vaults and such activities of young Mr. Potter's estates are ready I would like to look those over."

Ragnok nodded at Mr. Malfoy's request and stood up and made his way out of his office leaving us there to think about what has happened today; as well as what is to come.


	11. Chapter 11: Healing a broken body and

Chapter 11: Healing a broken body and soul

 **Notes: Hello lovelies, sorry about the long wait yet again, I was having difficulty with finding time to write between my classes and homework; and when I did have time I just didn't have the inspiration. The semester is coming to an end next month, so hopefully I can have a more reliable updating schedule instead of being willynilly about times and how long I go without posting. Lots of Love and thanks to amandadubose88 (found on AO3) on here for being my beta and reading over this chapter; couldn't have done it without you sweetie! And all of you lovelies and your awesome comments and being so understanding about what takes so long, so thank you. :)**

 **Anyways this chapter is another lengthy chapter to make up for the long wait I think it's about 3k nothing like the previous chapter but still longer then what I usually post so I do hope you enjoy it!**

Lunch was surprisingly very good, we had a goblin homemade soup and homemade bread that was like eating a cloud. Both packed with so much flavor! Along with an herbal tea that was paired with everything. I mean nothing can live up to the food at Hogwarts, but this is a close second.

Mrs. Mal- Cissa was trying to get the recipe out of Ragnok, but he would just smile avoiding the question each time. It seems that anything that is Goblin made will stay with the Goblin race. The only chance you ever have getting anything out of them was when they felt like you deserve something like that or you make a bargain with them.

All the while we were enjoying our meal, Mr. Malfoy was pouring over my reports regarding the Heirlooms, family items, blood items, books, money, and whatever could possibly be put into a vault here.

He circled areas that concerned him, hummed when something pleased him and sneered when he saw my guardian's name quickly scribbling notes out around those areas. He was slowly making progress, but it was time consuming and something we didn't have time to do today; but I guess he knew that already as he started to put papers back into order at the end of the lunch break.

"Before heading to the Healing room Ragnok I would like to take the moment to discuss what I have found while reading over just a small portion of these reports." Mr. Malfoy said, "I know we have a schedule to keep, but I would like to get this handled while we are down in the Healing room, or at least begin the process of fixing everything this guardian," he hissed the word with much distain, "has done wrong and stolen from this poor boy."

Ragnok sat straight up; face drawn both in anger and distain, "What you are stating is something of the highest treason here, so tread carefully here Lord Malfoy for if you are wrong, then you will not like the consequences. You are saying that a Goblin has been knowingly committing such acts of stealing."

"Ragnok, I know that you Goblins take guarding this bank and all those who leave our things with you with the upmost importance. But what I am saying is no lie. Those papers that Harry supposedly signed off on the dates aren't even adding up, some even dating back to when he was 2 and could not yet write his own name. Other times the guardian even just signed his own name in the spot where Harry's was supposed to be." Mr. Malfoy paused taking a breath, "I would like to have these accounts taken care of free of charge with the accusation that a certain Goblin was helping a Wizard steal from another line."

Ragnok narrowed his eyes before putting his hand out silently demanding the papers to read over what Mr. Malfoy had found. He snatches the offending papers flipping through them, his mouth set in a sneer showing off his pointy teeth as he scrutinized the records. It was only a few minutes his sneer darkened, his face now set in a snarl. He snarled something in Gobbledegook.

We sat there in silence; Ragnok gathered all the documents together, in haste, when the door opened slowly, and another goblin walked in. He seemed older then Ragnok, his glasses sat on his crooked nose not even tossing as a glance as he walked behind the desk. Speaking fast in Gobbledegook the two goblins went about fixing whatever was wrong.

It was then the new Goblin turned to face me. "We apologize that such things have happened, You guardian of your accounts, will be punished to the maximum extent we can provide as well as never allowing his line to come to this bank ever again. As for the goblin he will be taken before our king, he will be stripped of his position and most like either forfeit his life or be sent to work the rest of his life in mines."

I gulped, not liking what was the outcome for the poor goblin; but held my tongue, knowing that this was not the place for me to speak.

"We will work fast to recover everything that was taken from the vaults that were in use, free of charge of yourselves, but those offending will be paying us. To also show our sympathy your healing session will be free as well since we have caused such trouble to your own. Do you have further questions?"

"J-Just one sir…" I gulped, stuttering speaking to the goblins. (Have I ever said that goblins scare me?) He nodded at me prompting me to speak with haste, "W-Who was my guardian?" Both goblins sneered even more, very unhappy with the question I asked.

"Young Lord, the guardian was Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

I blinked once, twice, thrice before going slack jawed. This man ruined my life and was trying to steal from me?! This man had no respect and was just stepping all over me at this point!

I shook myself from the stupor of thoughts. "t-thank you for telling me, I needed to know. If it's alright I will let you deal with in your ways," I bowed a little; feeling like that was the right thing to do at this point in time.

The older goblin inclined his head before he smiled and took the papers from Ragnok and making his way out of the room.

"Now with that out of the way Please Lord Potter-Black follow me to the healing rooms. We are a little off schedule, but the healers will understand once I inform them of what has taken place." He looked at us sternly, "I am going to inform you of what is going to happen and rules that need to be followed once there. Lord and Lady Malfoy, we will ask you to wait outside the healing room while in session, so we can focus on what needs to be done. Not at any point are you allowed to enter, you can mess with the balance of magic in the room and cause horrible consequences, so please wait outside until a healer comes and grants you permission to enter." He then turned his stern look on to me and Draco, "we are allowing Heir Malfoy in since he is the Dom in your relationship and needs to be there both to assure his mate is fine, but also we are using some of his magic to help the process since they are connected as destined mates. As for you Harry you are going to be asked to strip yourself of your clothing to enter the herbal bath where you stay for the deration of the healing process. This bath is designed to help pull out foreign magic potions and poisons from the body, it will be painful and a long arduous process, and it will most likely leave you exhausted magically physically and mentally the next few days. Your mate will feel the effects just a little bit but nothing to the same extent, he might be tired for a few hours but will be fine after. Are you sure you want to go through this process?"

At this point anyone foolish enough to say they weren't scared would be a liar, I was beyond terrified at what could happen; but I nodded my head not trusting my voice at the moment, my hand finding Draco's for reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

* * * * ~MAGICAL TIME SKIP~ * * * *

The walk was short, but very tense; with every step we took bringing us closer to the healing room. I was beyond nervous by how Ragnok was explaining things. It sounded like it was going to be a very painful experience.

I was clinging to Draco as my anchor, my lifeline. A lump in my throat that would not go away my legs felt heavier with every step. It took all my will power not to turn back around and run out of the bank at that moment. I know that I had to go through this to get rid of all the potions that might be in my body, or any dark spells people could have cast on me. This needed to be done.

During my little freak-out, I didn't notice that we had arrived at our destination. I was startled from my thoughts when Ragnok spoke up.

"Right through those doors they are expecting you Lord Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy, make sure to be as polite as possible to the healers and obey their commands. They are there to ensure that this healing process is done with the upmost precision and that no harm comes to the healer nor to the patient." I nodded before casting my gaze at the door leading to the healing room, or should they think to rename it the healing pool? The door was massive, if I wanted to take in the whole door I needed to crane my neck back to look up, it was made of an ancient looking wood and had the tree of life engraved on it with other warn looking runes on it.

With a squeeze to Draco and glancing at him seeing him looking back with concern. I smiled, which I'm pretty sure it looked like a grimace at this point; but hey at least I tried, before I nodded at him. He nodded back before taking a step forward towards the door pulling me along, I was thankful because I don't think that I could have brought myself to do such a thing. The door cracked open on its own, just enough for me and Draco to squeeze through before closing firmly behind us.

Upon entering the room, my senses where overcome with the smell of herbs smoking; my eyes watering from the smoke-filled room. I heard chanting, and the light dripping of water. I looked down at my feet and saw the room glowing in runes. I kind of wish I took the rune class now. It might not be too late to change my elective and try to catch up if I really tried.

A clearing of a throat brought my attention to a healer goblin, you can tell the difference between a healer and clerk goblin just by the way they dressed. While clerk and accounting goblins wore suits and ties or dress robes, healer goblins where dressed in robes that where white and gold or as I spied another goblin behind the one addressing us white and silver,

"Lord Potter-Black, Heir Malfoy, we must make haste if we are to get started on this ritual. It will take a while for us to finish. Heir Malfoy please follow Treasia she will lead you to your power circle where you are to stay and channel your magic during this process. Lord Potter-Black follow me, we are going to take you to the area where you will disrobe and then we will paint runes upon you in an herb mixture to help the process in the pool."

I looked up at Draco in fear not wanting to be separated from my mate right now, I felt him tug me into an embrace, "It's going to be alright, they are here to help, once they are done you are not leaving my arms for the rest of the day and maybe even well into tomorrow with everything that has happened."

I flushed at the thought of being cocooned in Draco's arms, but I felt like I needed it too, curse these subs instincts! I felt Draco's soft lips brush against my temple, "It's alright Little one, we will get through this. Go with the Healer." I looked up at my Dom's trusting silver eyes, they were shining like mercury much like the night he saved me, and knew I was safe. I nodded reluctantly and slipped from the embrace to follow my goblin to the area.

It was a blur of motion, since I was just a bundle of nerves at this point. I disrobed not liking my body on display for others than my mate to see, but happy to see I had come a long way since entering the care of my mate. Long gone where the bruises and lashes, just scars upon my back from the old healed wounds. Sadly I am just as skinny. I was slowly putting on weight, but you could still see my ribs and hip bones, but my stomach was no longer caving into itself; I am almost human looking and not a skeleton.

I kneeled before the goblins, and they went to work with the brushes, painting the ancient runes upon my body. I could feel the power from each as they flowed together. It was a quick process, and by the time they were through my body was just covered in the swirls of runes of a black inky mix. It was then I was led out back into the main room where the pool was.

"Lord Potter-Black you are to go to the middle of the pool and lie on your back. Allow your body to be carried by the water. Close your eyes and focus on the outside magic, feel for your mate and feel the pull he has upon you and your magic. Just focus on that and nothing else."

I looked into the goblins eyes as he stressed the fact to just feel Draco's magic, just allow myself to almost drown in the feeling of his magic. I nodded; a little confused on what was going to happen but would go along with it.

I waded out to the center of the pool, and slowly allowed myself to lean back into the water. After the black lake, I was not all that excited about being back in the water, but it must be done. The water covered my ears; making everything sound distant, making it easier to blackout the outside sounds.

The water was warm, but not hot. It was like I was floating on nothing. The air was still smoky; musky but now more doable, after being in the room for a while; almost relaxing. My eyes slowly drifted shut.

I was at peace, my body floating in nothingness. It seemed like all my senses where cut off. I slowly reached out, seeking something, what was I supposed to seek?

There! A silver, glowing brightly in the distance, beckoning to me. I felt my own magic wanting to join in. I cast myself closer to the flickering silver glow it felt warm, safe, familiar, home. This was Draco's magic! This is what I was supposed to find. I smiled as I drifted closer. I gasped as I felt our magics meet, entangle together as one. I saw the silvery-blue of his magic swirling together in a calm pattern while mine was a green and gold ball of excitement, rushing to meet; and when they collided, it was beautiful. The flow of Blue and green together, intermingling; while the gold excitably wove in and out between the silver.

But that moment of peace; the moment of safeness was short lived. Pain echoed through my being; my magic rushed back to myself as I felt like I was being ripped in half. This pain was worse than any beating I took from my uncle. I think I heard myself screaming, but I am not too sure. The air became hotter and hard to breathe. It was much like I was suffocating. I felt, more then saw Draco's magic; roar in anger and fear. His magic cocooning me, as if to protect me from such pain.

I have no idea how long that went on, before it stopped, but I dared not open my eyes, much less I didn't think I could. I felt tired; but not overly tired, as Draco's magic purred in delight at the lack of pain. It was again short lived, before the tugging of my body continued; and this went on for what felt like ages. One moment it was pain free. I could enjoy the flow of mine and Draco's magic together; before a body ripping pain interrupted the peace. I felt myself growing weaker each time. My body tired of the fighting; wanting nothing more than to rest; but it seemed like there was no end in sight.

* * * * ~MAGICAL TIME SKIP~ * * * *

It felt like hours; my body was beyond tired. My mind in a hazy fog most of the time. Even the joyous colorful magic of mine and Draco's could no longer fight the pain that seemed to fill every part of my body. I know my throat was raw from all the screaming I had done. As for the rest of myself; I had no clue. It feels like I have been set alight, then doused with freezing icy water multiple times. Now every part of me burned right down to the ends of my hair. But it came in shorter spurts now; and the pain less intense. The only thing that didn't seem to go away was the pressure in my head right where my scar was, along with the bite from the basilisk that was healed with phoenix tears, and the scar that Wormtail had so lovingly gave me. Those pains stayed with me through the entire ritual; flaring up to a sharp stabbing pain when it was done.

It was quiet for several minutes, then I almost sobbed in relief. It was the tail-tell sign with the magic dimming in the room and the heated air cooling; that it was done. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was so weak and tired that I couldn't do anything but float there.

It was just a moment later when someone entered the water. I felt the water rippling around my limp body, as someone moved closer. Warm strong arms picked me up and cradled me to a strong chest. The smell of my mate's scent wafted into my nose. I let out a whine at both the pain the movement caused my body, as well as relief to be in the arms of my mate, safe.

A low grumbling coo entered my ears. It sounded musical to me, as my mate calmed me and my aching body down with just the single note.

"Rest little one. We will take care of you." Draco's musical voice entered my ear. The command and the response was almost instantaneous. My body stopped fighting to stay awake, along with my mind; and soon I was drifting into the black veil of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to the Bank

Chapter 12: Back to the Bank

 **Note: This is a short and to the point chapter, it seems that everyone was tired of goblins and banks lolz. So yea this is short then the last few chapters and I am sorry for that. I also will not have as much time to write, but hopefully I can work something out because I got a summer job :) woo hoo! but I will see about writing during my free time when I have some. I hope that this chapter answers some of the question you had, but sorry about not going into detail, I wanted to, but the characters where done with everything and would not let me write . bad characters. Anyway if you do have question on things I accidentally left out, ask them either at my email or in the comments and I will try to answer them!**

I awoke in stages, first there was just feeling. My body felt lighter, almost free; a sort of peace I haven't felt in a long time. I felt the subtle shifts in the blankets. Next was sounds, I heard a rhythmic breathing that did not belong to me. Finally, I was able to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed is that we are no longer at the bank, but instead back at the manor and I was back in my room.

I shifted my head to the side, to see Draco sprawled out in bed next to me. His pale blonde hair was creating a halo around his head, it was cute to see, along with how relaxed his face was, compared to when he was awake, he looked like the teen he is instead of the adult he acted like when awake. He was beautiful, and I could just stare at him all morning, worshiping his beauty. I felt like an ant compared to his sculpted body, his pale skin like marble and his well define muscles that of a true art work.

I couldn't help myself at this point, my hand reached over unconsciously and started to trace one of his biceps slowly letting my fingers glide over his cool silky skin; I was just mesmerized by his beauty.

"Mmmmh. This is a wonderful way to wake up." Draco's raspy voice startled me from my exploration. I pulled away in haste with a flaming blush upon my cheeks, but Draco quickly snaked an arm around my waste before pulling me back firmly against him.

I let out a whine, both from embarrassment and from my submissive side loving the attention our Dom was showing us. So, I opted to bury my face into Draco's shoulder, so he couldn't see how red my face was, and just be content to be held close to Draco's firm body. Draco just chuckled and slowly ran his hand up and down my back, it took a little willpower to not arch into those trailing fingers and mew in pleasure; but it didn't stop the soft purring that erupted from my throat.

We stayed like that for a while enjoying the contact and the comfort we provided each other. I propped my chin on his shoulder trailing my fingers over Draco's chest just enjoying the moment, "Draco?" I asked pausing my fingers with a sigh.

"Humm?" Draco hummed in question, his hand stopped stroking my back but didn't leave; keeping me in his warm embrace still.

"What happened after the cleansing bath?" I asked. I didn't have much memory of what had happened after I felt Draco lift my aching body from the pool.

Draco sighed, and slowly maneuvered us to where we were laying on our sides facing each other; legs entangling around each other, and the sheets.

"There was a lot more removed than what we thought would happen. So it took more time and power then what should really have been used in one sitting. I wasn't willing to let my sub be there any longer when I knew he needed attention and rest. My Veela was in control by that point, only leaving enough room to communicate that we were leaving to the head goblin. They seemed to understand and gave us today to come back to discuss what happened, and the results of what was cleansed, as well as to visit one or all the vaults today. Depending how you feel, and how well our instincts can hold up after yesterday." Draco paused, "yesterday was a taxing day for our instincts so do not be surprised if you feel the need to have contact with me or if I start being possessive over you. Please just let it happen, my Dom is going to be unhappy with me for allowing you out of bed so soon."

I wanted to argue, that I wasn't a possession that can be claimed as such, but as soon as I opened my mouth I found I couldn't. my Sub side purring at the attention and the admission of what Draco said, and loved the idea that we belong to him. For now, I was just content in laying in his arms, the warm embrace and peace that he had to offer; I would not let worry set in till we had to.

* * * * Magical Page Break * * * *

It was late in the day when the Malfoy family and I made our trip back to the bank. Draco held me captive in bed for most of the day; having the house elves bring everything to my room for the day. It was then in the afternoon his Dom side subsided a little allowing us to leave the bed and then the house.

I stayed as close to Draco's side as possible, as we walked back into the bank, practically clinging to him. We were led once again down the winding corridors of the bank to Ragnok's office, the small goblin knocked then entered the office.

"Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, Lord Potter-Black," Ragnok said dismissing the other goblin and waved us to sit down, "thank you for being able to come back to the bank today. We hope that you recovered well Lord Potter-Black since the ritual took longer than what we expected."

My eyes were drawn to a large rolled up scroll sitting clearly in the middle of the big desk. I gulped, hoping against all odds that was not what I thought it was. The older goblin sighed a big sigh and took to pinching his nose as if fighting off a headache, "after discussing with the healers, and seeing the results of the ritual, we are upset with both our own laws as well those in the wizarding world. Lord Potter-Black, I hope that you can forgive us, in not trying all we could to get in contact with you when it was realized about the falsified documents and not keeping a closer eye on the accounting goblins. The wizarding world also needs to give you apologies for not checking the true guardianship."

I felt my eyes tear up. I really didn't like where this was going at all. I clutched Draco's hand tighter, wanting nothing more than the goblin to rip the band-aid off and tell us what had happened.

Ragnok, picked up the large scroll, "this by far is the worst cleansing we have done, we cleansed a ton of different potions and spells that have been administered to Lord Potter-Black since he was but a baby. They are all ranging from just simple controlling spells, to more complex boarder-line dark. There were also magic blockers, different love potions, skill blockers, limiting blockers, compulsion spells, and so much more we found. I am sad to report for the potions, we are unable to give exactly who administered them, only dates, and for the spells, some of them are so old the magical signature is mostly faded, but most of them we are able to track to three different people; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley née Prewitt, and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

While most of the spells where cast by Dumbledore and Weasley. Riddle's was by far the darkest spell."

I was in shock to hear that Mrs. Weasley was one of the people casting spells on me, but Tom? I've only faced him a few times, but I don't recall getting hit by a spell from him. It was then my hand flew up to my scar.

Ragnok nodded his head. "The night he killed Lily Potter and then turned his wand to you Harry, was the night he made a Horcrux. Now I have no clue if he was meaning too or not, but it latched on to the closest thing it could and that was you Lord Potter-Black. We were not able to cleanse it in the bath, since it requires a more complex ritual, but if you would like us to do so, we will do it free of charge. It is something that should not be made, such dark practices; but we also cannot ensure your health afterwards. Since there's never been an account on a human Horcrux."

I whimpered, not liking this conversation at all. Draco pulled me out of my chair and into his lap.

"There was one other thing that was not able to be cleansed, and that was Basilisk venom mixed with phoenix tears. It's not hurting you, and if we try to remove them something will go wrong since they are being kept in check with each other." The goblin paused for a moment, "I would like to send this to your ministry for charges pressed against those involved with the spells and potions. So that we can keep Dumbledore away from other kids; we are also going through to see if he was put in charge of other accounts without their knowledge and get in contact with the account owners that way." The goblin explained his plans to us.

"Thank you Ragnok, I know you have the best interest at heart for your clients, we are building a case against those who have wronged Harry and we hope with you backing us up we can ensure that he is safe with us." Mr. Malfoy explained giving the goblin a bow in respect for his plans.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy it is in our best interest to ensure that our customers are provided the best service and we have sorely neglected it in Lord Potter-Black's case. We also do not take kindly to people trying to hurt the young; be it other races besides our own. We treasure the young knowing they are our future."

"Of course, Ragnok, if it is okay I think it is best we go home for today, the vaults will wait until after the first week of schooling, to give time for the boys to process what happened today; heal and relax." Mr. Malfoy said looking over at me and Draco cuddled together, finding comfort and healing between us.

We were given the okay for coming back later. I was most grateful for that, since I did not think I could handle anymore bombshells being dropped on me. Now the real question was if we were able to get permission to leave Hogwarts when Dumbledore found out what I had done.


	13. Chapter 13: Relaxation and Summer

Chapter 13: Relaxation and Summer Vacation

 _Note: Heyy Lovelies I'm back and I have missed you all! I first want to thank everyone for the support and love during my little break land understanding that I needed to take it. 3 I am now back in college and this might be last year (not too sure yet because I am still have few hours short) so I will be trying to get back into writing when I can. With that being said I still have no update schedule since I am slowly writing when I have the time to write between classes and homework. My hope is to have maybe a bi-monthly update, but if not that continue on the trend of once a month at least. So please be a little patience as you guys have been with me for more than a year (this fic is over a year old!). To those who read TBTSTS I will try to get to updating that fic as well, when I have the chance so keep but that will happen at a later date. If you would like faster updates I am more likely to update on AO3 then on here. the title and username is the same over there, and I like the mechanics better over there._

The next few days where spent relaxing. Between my recovery from my "lovely family" and then the purification chamber; Draco would barely let me on my feet for a moment. It took me an hour to convince him that I will be fine going to take a shower.

At first, I thought that was cute, and my Sub side ate it up; but after the first day it just went downhill. I don't mind that I was being doted on; but I am also my own person that can do my own thing. Of course, Draco wouldn't hear that, his Dom side was too protective. Only a little over a week ago he saved me from Deaths hands and healed my wounds. Then not even two days' worth of rest then we were moving about. Going to see Nev, and then heading to the bank. The purification took a toll on my body and magic; along with using a lot of Draco's magic, and the strain on his Dom side while he watched his sub suffer through pain that he was able to help relieve only a little bit.

So now we are on day 3 of trying to work around healing and a stupid Dom thinking that he had to cater to my every whim. That I did not know my own limits of my body, that I was made of glass and at any moment I could break. I was getting annoyed real fast. I was used to my independence, from all the years I was left to fend for myself. I am also a bloody Gryffindor! I do not do sitting still.

It was a big relief when Draco's friends came over to visit; even though I was extremely nervous at meeting them. I mean all in my Hogwarts year and Slytherins and Gryffindor's never got along.

* * * * * Flashback * * * * *

We were sitting out in the gardens, one of the few places outside Draco is comfortable with me being, enjoying the warm summer breeze with a cup of tea, biscuits, and a book. Every once in a while, I would ask questions about the book I was reading, and Draco answered each with such patients; sometimes even admitting that he didn't know and would either ask Severus or his Father. An hour into this of this picture-perfect summer moment, two owls came flying to the table. Hedwig bringing letters from the twins and Nev (I've notice that Ron or Hermione haven't sent me any this summer), and also my supply's list for the up and coming year.

Draco's own Golden Eagle owl (who was just as stuck up as Draco) Zeno carrying 2 letters. One being the supply list, but another one from a friend. I felt bad because Draco knows all about my friends and my adventures, but yet I haven't asked him about his, and what they are like.

Draco reached across the table and gave my hand a squeeze. "Harry it's alright, we have a while to learn about each other. And I am always willing to tell you about them."

I gave Draco a weak smile. Sometimes I love the connection we have, but other times I wish that he wasn't so attuned to me.

I shook the thoughts away focusing my gaze on Draco reading the letter, "So who's it from?" Might as well start here in learning more about Draco.

Draco just looked over his letter and gave me a sexy looking smirk, that would cause girls (and me it seems) to blush and almost do a squeal (It's soo sexy okay!).

"Just from my friend Blaise, he was writing to see if him, Theo, and I could meet up and go together to get our supplies since we haven't seen each other all summer. It was the summer of inheritance, so we wanted to take the time adjusting to the creatures and new instincts."

I just gave a smile, it sounds like what me Hermione and Ron used to do; but it seems like this year there would be no golden trio.

I had an idea. "What if we had everyone meet here? So that way I can meet your friends and you can meet the twins, maybe even Charlie? So that way when the school year commences we are already acquainted?" I said a blush already forming across my face, it was such a stupid idea! "Or never mind, I don't think you would want to be seen with me."

I felt Draco gently brush under my chin, slowly raising my head up to where I was looking at him, "Harry, I would love to be seen with you, I would love to shout from the rooftops that you are my mate." I blushed at that but cringed at the same time, Draco just smirked, "But I don't think you would like that with all the press that would bring. But never think that I would not like to be seen with you; you are my treasure and you will be treated as such." Draco said before letting my chin go with a soft smile. "I do like your idea of a group outing, spending time together; but at the same time with our friends. Why don't you write your Longbottom asking him to meet us here, tomorrow at say 10? Then message the twins, and their brother if he is available, seeing if they would like to have lunch in Diagon ally. Our treat."

I just smiled loving that idea, I couldn't wait till I saw the twins, and possibly Charlie, since all we have been doing is owling one another.

* * * * End of Flashback * * * *

Now here I am waiting with butterflies in my stomach waiting for Nev, and the other two Slytherins to show up. I think today will be an interesting day and knowing my luck something was bound to go wrong.


	14. Chapter 14: Greetings and Meetings

Chapter 14: Greetings and Meetings

 _Notes:Heyy Lovelies! it's an actual chapter this time I promise 3 I'm sorry not sorry for the last one being kinda of an advertisement for Discord, but I wanted to get word out about it. It has be amazing meeting some of you! Seeing everyone's writers and enjoying bouncing ideas around. Thank you guys you have been amazing! Before you think it wouldn't help you or that you have to be part of the HP fandom, I would like to say we are not solely HP! We have chat rooms for TV series, movies, books, anime, podcasts! So if you want to join for help in writing or offer your help with being a Beta in different fandoms the link is on my profile._

 _In other news bunch of love to amandadubose88 for be amazing and reading through this chapter! So thank you 3 There is also a song that I listened to on repeat while I wrote this chapter, amandadubose88 told me it went good with the chapter so if you want to take a listen it's Catch in the Dark by Passenger... Well enough from me on to the chapter!_

Nev was the first one to show up; stepping out of the floo properly, not a single smudge or trip. I couldn't help but send a glare his way.

He glanced in my direction, but quickly looked away back towards Draco. I just rolled my eyes, this was probably some pureblood respect thing that I wouldn't understand. I mean both Nev and Draco tried to teach me a thing or two about it, but since I wasn't tutored since birth it was just like learning another foreign language (which Draco has tried to teach me French too).

Nev bowed toward Draco, "Heir Malfoy, it is an honour that you have invited me to your house. Please allow me to present to you a gift from the Longbottom house."

with that, Nev withdrew a plant from his robes. "This is a Venomous Tentacula, may it protect your house and home."

Draco look had the "pureblood" mask on (as I like to call it), "thank you Heir Longbottom. we accept your gift and welcome you into our home."

Draco took the plant and gave it to a waiting house Elf. In an instant that was over Nev was back to his goofy self, smiling over in my direction.

"Honestly, after having you meet each other already over at Nev's place I would think that all the formal introduction and all that would be over." I sighed.

"Har, this is just common courtesy when being invited to a pureblood household for the first time." Nev explained, "I can't tell you how surprised my Gran was at me being invited over here; and she just had to remind me of the formal greetings."

I tilted my head to the side, "but we didn't do that when Draco came over with me to your manor."

"That is because when I invited you over to the Manor, it was not a formal invite therefore not needed, but also since you are my brother and he was your guest that time it's a slightly different rule. Though next time we formally invite you over to the manor; such as for tea or for a party/Ball, Draco will have to do his introduction and greetings along with introducing you as his mate with all of your titles." Nev explained, in his teacher voice that he reserved for me when I was learning something new in the wizarding world.

"All these bloody rules and expectations from purebloods." I grumbled, "I am just going to look like a fool." With that I turned to Draco and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could. "I am sorry if I ever make a fool of us, you will be expected to make up for that with all the tutoring you've had for the both of us."

Draco just chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing I got a cute mate, or I might have to double think what I am getting myself into."

I froze. I have no idea what came over me, but feelings swept through me. It felt like I was not at the same level as Draco. That I was just a pain to him, and I knew that I wasn't that handsome at all. With all the scars that covered my body, and how little and bony I am. He deserved someone better then me. I deserved to go back to my relatives, and live with them. Like they always said I was just a burden to everyone around me.

"HARRY." I shook myself from the stupor I was put into and plastered a smile on my face. Just hoping that they wouldn't be able to see what I was just thinking. They didn't need to know that.

"Sorry, I had to file that away, so I can at least try to remember that when I need to know the proper rules." I joked so that they wouldn't worry about what just happened.

I heard them both sigh in sync, I guess I failed at my attempt at trying to cover up what just happened. I felt a hand fall upon my head and ruffle my hair.

"I get that even though you are out of that house that you are not completely over what has happened and sometimes believe in what they have said. But please know, you don't have to understand it just yet, but know that that is not true Draco and I are hear to teach you to understand the wrong they have done." Nev said, "but till then if you ever feel down or anything please come straight to one of us we would hate if something was to happen to you."

I was in shock that they did not think that I was a burden and that I was worth their time. I wanted to cry right there, I wanted to be held and comforted, but at that same time I did not think myself worthy. Not yet. Maybe someday like Nev said I would be at that point; but not right now.

"So Harry, I do have a question for you." Gods Nev, you are a true blessing at knowing when to change the topic. Thank you! I cheered internally, happy at the sudden change in topics; because I don't think I would be good if we stayed on that one to long.

"What's that?" I asked curious on what Nev had to ask.

"Why do you still send Hedwig to me, when you could just use the two-way notebook I gave you for your birthday?"

I could not help the blush that came over my face. "I-I might have forgotten about it in recent days."

Nev just chuckled at the admission.

"but also you know how Hedwig gets!" I tried to defend myself. "If I as much as think about using that during the Holiday; I think Hedwig will nip my ear and steal the notebook and dump it somewhere we would never find it. She is a bloody mother hen!"

As soon as those words left my mouth; it was like she knew (I swear she knows when I'm talking about her!) She flew into the room and sent a glare my way before settling before Draco with a letter. I gulped a little in fear of my own owl, I sent Nev a look in desperation, and mouthed "See!"

He actually chuckled at me. "you are the only person I could ever see getting an owl that treated their owners like their own nestling."

Hedwig then turned her eyes towards Neville and hooted as if she was saying "yes, he is my nestling."

I swear I could see Nev get nervous at that.

As soon as Hedwig was free of the letter she flew over and landed on my head and gave me a good nip on my ear for my earlier comment. I yelped at the suddenness.

"I am sorry! I swear it was a compliment and that I love you!" I could feel her glare even though I couldn't see her; before she trilled at me and flew away.

I let out a sigh as I saw the snowy owl fly away. I knew I would have to get her favourite treats from our little outing to make up for today.

The floo roared to life once again and out stepped Theodore Nott. I've never really seen him up close before, or really at all. He was not a part of the usual crowd of Slytherins that used to taunt me. He was on the lean side; making him appear tall and lanky. His brown hair just brushed the top of his shoulders. He had some muscle build to him, almost hidden beneath his baggy clothes, and his warm brown eyes held curiosity, but at the same time had an aloofness to them. He was kind of handsome in a cute nerdy way. All and all he seemed like the type to be a bookworm, and knew what he was talking about, but not show it off.

I saw Draco's face light up in a smile as he looked at Nott. "Theo! I am so glad that you could make it. I was kind of worried with everything that has been going on in your home."

Theodore sighed, "Yeah it hasn't been an easy summer with Father almost being thrown in jail over what happened at the ministry."

Draco winced, "I can understand that. Father was in the same boat. We are lucky that both Father and Mr. Nott left when they did, or they would have been in trouble."

I stiffened, it is so easy to forget that Draco's father was there that night. The night that Siri died. My fault that it happened. If I wasn't so foolish! I felt a hand settle on my shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. I jolted from my thoughts and looked up to see Nev. He gave me a sad smile; understanding that I was still in pain over losing my Godfather. Even though I had very little time in getting to know the man, I knew that he loved me for who I was and not what I represented and that is all I could ever ask for out of someone.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your father's quick action both of them would be sitting in Azkaban." I caught the end of their conversation, and saw Draco give me a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, sympathy radiating from him. I gave him a small tight lipped smile, trying to convey that I was okay and that I was healing.

"Theo, I know what has happened through the years, but I would like to introduce you to my mate." Draco said pulling us all from those dark thoughts. I tensed up, unsure how Nott would react. Not only was I the golden boy, I was a Gryffindor, and I was also the main reason why his (and Draco's) Father almost went to jail that night. I will never know why Mr. Malfoy let me into his house after all that I have done to him. I will have to have a talk with Draco about that. I felt eyes upon me and saw that Draco made the introduction and they were waiting for me to speak or do something.

I froze, not knowing what to do, I gave a small wave and proceeded to hide behind Nev. I didn't like to be the centre of attention; no matter what people say about me. I hated the way peoples gaze tore through my person. As I tried not to make myself a laughingstock.

"Y-Your mate is Harry Potter?" I heard Theo ask in what sounded like surprise and shock. I shut my eyes waiting for the yelling and the cursing to start. I just ruined one of Draco's friendships….

Wait a moment, I paused as the room filled with… Laughter.

I blinked in surprise, and slowly moved to peak around Nev, who was also chuckling. There in the middle of the sitting room was Theo dying from laughter.

"I-I am sorry Draco, I am happy that you found your mate, but it is kind of funny that it's Harry Potter! The same person who you've been jealous of since school started!" Theo was just dying of laughter and I kind of smiled too. I have been saying that this whole entire time I've been here. We are one of the most unlikely pairs to be mated.

Draco just rolled his eyes, his lips twitching, trying not to smile. "You know you are just about the 5th person to point that out. Mother and Father had a good laugh about it as well; after getting over the shock. Of course, Harry said the same thing and Longbottom."

We were so busy laughing at this that we didn't hear the floo roar to life. We didn't see the flames turn to emerald; nor did we see anyone step out from the fireplace. All we heard was a croon and a growl.


	15. Chapter 15: Cŵn Annwn

Chapter 15: Cŵn Annwn

 **Note: I was suppose to post this like a couple weeks ago but got busy with school, if you would like faster updates I would suggest heading over to AO3 I update there first most of the time and then make my way over here. Not to say that they are chapters a head they just get updated first. But I hope you enjoy.**

I stiffened at the sudden unusual sound, my eyes darting around looking for the source. I saw my mate draw his wings out upon feeling the threat enter the room. I looked up at Nev to see him tense and looking over at the floo. I followed his line of sight to see a stunning sight (nothing like my mate). There stood a young man just slightly taller than me, with a sun kissed body and brown hair with blond highlights from the sun. His eyes were like that of liquid purple with speckles of gold floating around his wings drastically shorter than Draco's, but no less stunning, they were a light brown color with a few striking purple feathers here and there.

The growling grew closer with each step the person took closer to me and Nev. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat at the sudden aggression of the newcomer, looking towards my mate for protection. My mate hissed at the newcomer, in warning, that is when Nev growled at Draco and my mate turned in fury at him. I couldn't stand the fighting and growling, I ran towards my mate and threw myself at him whimpering with tears in the corner of my eye. Draco easily caught me in his arms, his growl calming me instantly but also a warning to those around him. His wings wrapped themselves warmly around my body in protection.

There was a croon and a growl from behind me, but I didn't care at this time. I was safe right here wrapped in my mate's wings. I snuggle closer, resting my head right against my mate's collar bone and wrapping my legs around his waist. His wings came closer together, he then kissed the top of my head. It took a few moments before Draco closed his wings, but the growling and cooing was still happening.

"Come on, Theo. Let's make our way out and let those two have some time to themselves before we adventure out for the day." Draco said, his voice ruff since he was still in full Veela mode it seems but was trying to de-escalate the situation by removing himself along with me from the picture.

We left the main floo area to give them space and went to the sun room, one of my favorite places to be if I couldn't go down to the gardens, and I couldn't help the warm feeling I got when Draco chose my chair to sit down in. The reason I call it my chair is because it is in the perfect spot where the sun bathes it in light and creates this calming warm spot, it's great to get a cat nap in.

"I guess we found out what Blaise is. A Veela like yourself, Draco; then he had to go find his mate." Theo sighed, "I am the last one, of course, to find my mate. I haven't even had dreams yet, either they haven't hit their inheritance, or something else." Theo seemed to pout at this.

Draco just rolled his eyes at Theo, "you know the best comes to those who wait?"

"But I don't wanna wait~" Theo whined, "you and Blaise found your mates, and now I am just going to be a third wheel to both of you," Theo slumped in his chair, crossing his arms and just pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle at what the other Slytherin was doing. I almost wanted to coo at just how cute he looks.

"So, Theo, what creature are you?" I asked, "I can't really tell… You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I quickly said, knowing that my curiosity got the better of me. I was almost afraid that I offended him, since I don't know all the pureblood jargon in if was right to ask him or not.

Theo just smiled, "see, at least someone cares!" He exclaimed, "I am a Cŵn Annwn." I tilted my head. I've never heard of those before, they were never taught in DADA class.

Draco let out a whistle, "wow Theo, that is impressive. I thought that had died out in your line." Theo seemed to puff up at this.

"We did too, since the Cŵn Annwn gene hasn't been seen in the family for a few generations now." Theo then looked at me, "I know you are wondering what Cŵn Annwn is. We were granted our powers by Arawn, who the Welsh god of death, fear, war, and paradise. We were known to help collect souls and warn people of danger that was to come. We still serve Arawn, but not as much since we are not full blood Cŵn Annwn." Theo explained, I just listened in awe. "Before you ask, Cŵn Annwn are Omega/Alpha pairs, like you are Dom/Sub, but that kinda makes sense since we are closely related to the werewolf and other shifters. Our second form is much like what you think is a hellhound. We have white fur, but our ears and tails are marked red, along with glowing red eyes." It was interesting to hear about this new creature, I wonder what other creature inheritances were out there that the ministry didn't talk about or that could possibly have just died out.

Thinking of the ministry, it brought another question that I was supposed to ask Draco, I stiffen as I slowly peaked up at Draco, almost afraid of what might happen. "Draco, I was wondering why you nor your father hate me for what happened last year."

Draco sighed, "that is a tough one, little one. First off, because you are my mate my father will accept you no matter what. Another reason is because of your abuse, my father is going to do anything in his power to protect you. But the most important factor is because he knows that Dumbledore is only using you, he was just doing everything in his power to protect you and the other kids. Much like the rest of the Death Eaters, minus my insane aunt."

"But your dad should hate me. For what I did as a baby, for what I did in second year, for just being Harry bloody Potter! There is no reason for your father to love me," I cried out, not understanding why. He shouldn't have wanted to protect me from everything I have caused him. I made him lose a house elf, I killed his master, I am not a pureblood. There was nothing special about me.

Draco growled at me, "You are very special. You are my destined mate, my family loves you very much for giving me a chance to court you. You've had no choice in the matter of war going this far, but we will help you see white, black and grey to help you understand what is happening. You can pick what side or neither you want to be on and we will back it 100%. All that matters to us now is family and protecting ours." I let out a whimper, still not understanding, but not willing to push it any further since it will just get out of control, today was just going to be fun and nothing else.

"Do you promise to teach me the sides of war?" I asked, "because I don't want to be on the side with Dumbledore after everything."

"Yes, little one. We will tutor you in the war and what is really happening." Draco answered kissing my forehead. It was then that Nev popped his head into the sun room.

"Oh, here you are! We were looking for you. Thank you for giving us space, we worked everything out." Nev said with a goofy looking smile on his face. He pushed the door further open and dragged Blaise by his hand in after him, who had a red face and looking down at the ground.

"Oh good, you guys are back! Things were getting sappy in here and I have nowhere else to hide if things were going to continue!" Theo said, and I couldn't help my own blush at that statement.

"I am sorry for what happened back there," Blaise said, "I kinda of lost it when I smelt my mate, but then also saw another submissive was hanging off of him."

I just gave a wan smile, "It's fine, no harm done. But you have nothing to worry about, I have found my mate, and Nev is my brother."

Blaise blushed further, "I see that now, I should be good now knowing that you guys are related, but still I am sorry."

I just laughed, "how about we forget all of this and just head to Diagon Alley to get our shopping done? And I do need to make a few stops here and there to see a couple of people." I said with a smile, more than excited to go see the twins and how their shop was coming along.


	16. Chapter 16: Old faces, old friends

Chapter 16: Old faces, old friends

 _Note: Sorry about the delay in updating over~ as I have stated I will always update over on AO3 first so If you want faster updates check out over there everything is the same. Same title same username. I am working on chapter 17 right now so it should be posted in about a week or two. As always thank you for reading_

Entering Diagon Alley was as magical as the first time, as well as overwhelming with how many people where crowded together; hustling and bustling from one store to another. Hearing kids begging and pleading for the next big broom and pouting at not getting ice cream. It was a little too much at first for me. I was now used to the quietness of the Manor and the calm atmosphere that came with it. I stayed very close to Draco's side as we wandered from store to store; much like Nev and Blaise where doing with their new bond still forming.

Nev was better at controlling himself then Blaise. The moment we walked in a girl thought she had a chance with Nev being a big Dom as he was; and her being an Omega. Blaise scared the girl half to death with a smile and the promise he made her if she thought of touching his mate. I chuckled, I wish I could be that type of Sub. I mean I can get jealous, but I can't bring myself to so much as glare at anyone who glanced at Draco. Then poor Theo, being like the fifth wheel hanging around we truly did try to include him in things; but at the same time he was a little saddened that he was the only one without a mate.

We had just entered Flourish & Blotts, after Eeylops Owl Emporium getting Hedwig her much needed treats, to get our school books and maybe extra if anything caught our eye. When a certain bushy-haired girl caught my attention. It was strange to see her here, I mean without meeting up with her at the Weasley's home. I took a glance around but knowing Ron he would not enter this store if he didn't have to.

Draco and Theo were already going down a row looking for the Potion book they needed for class, and Blaise was interested in the newest copy in a fictional book. Only Nev caught on to who was in the store.

"Go talk to her," he said lowly trying not to draw attention to us yet.

"I-I can't Nev… I haven't heard from her all summer why would I go talk to her now?"

"Because you want to and know you should." Nev being the voice of reason to all. "I will go over there with you if that helps."

It was strange. I mean Hermione, Ron, and I used to be thick as thieves; but that changed two years ago. Hermione was between me and Ron. Ron wasn't talking with me… Then I was trying not to die during the Tri-wizard tournament. It was a rough year.

I think if it wasn't for Nev. I would have done something stupid. He was the only one that didn't stab me in the back that year. Really, he was my rock during that year. From then on the golden trio felt like a lie. We all put on a happy face, but we didn't trust each other anymore.

I glanced at Nev, "Harry if you don't do this now you will never have a better chance."

I nodded slowly taking in what he said with a soft sigh. I squared my shoulders and slowly made my way over.

"H-Hermione?" I tentatively called out. Unsure if she even wanted to see; let alone talk to me.

Hermione glanced up not giving us a smile at all. "Harry, Neville," she nodded her head at each of us, "I hope you had a good summer… It seems that you each came into an inheritance."

"I… er… it was a nice summer…." I answered kind of stunned at the lack of emotion she gave us. It was as if we were just another classmate or housemate… I guess we aren't really friends anymore. Answers my question I had all summer. At least she doesn't right out hate me. I have a feeling that is what is going to happen with Ron.

"It's impolite pointing out one's inheritance Hermione… J-Just letting you know for future reference. Are you here waiting for Ron?"

"Not really, my parents dropped me off to get everything. I haven't heard anything from him all summer." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip then. "It's been strange, not hearing from either one of you."

"I-I'm sorry Hermione… It was a bad summer up until my inheritance I sent Hedwig off with Nev to keep her safe… But I wonder about Ron why he wouldn't have written."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, then picked up the book she sat down on our approach.

"I have no clue, but I don't care, I am just going to focus on schooling this year. I hope you have a good year Harry Neville, see you." With that she walked off.

It wasn't a bad meeting, I guess. We aren't friends anymore, but she doesn't hate me I guess that is a start… Maybe I can fix our friendship, maybe.


End file.
